Bonds of Eternity
by TheAnomally
Summary: This take place in the future; it features the Planetary Senshi and a new/old group called the Cosmic Senshi. Trouble comes to the Earth and threatens not only Crystal Tokyo, but everything. Can the senshi stop it?
1. Intro

30th century Crystal Tokyo is a peaceful place. Centuries ago, an immense fight occurred. Sailor suited warriors of Earth gathered together; they had stood tall trying to defeat this evil. In the end, the evil was defeated but the earth was covered in ice. The ice age lasted a long time, when the ice melted Crystal Tokyo rose to greatness. The new Kingdom was ruled by Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. The years that followed, brought about stability and peace all over the planet. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion ruled with kindness and love; that no one had ever felt or seen before. Under the protection of the ginzuishou, attacks of the evil nature became rarer and rarer. By the time Neo Queen Serenity gave birth to her daughter, everything in the Sol system was in balance. Star seeds which gave birth to sailor soldiers existed, but they never needed to be truly activated.  
In this time, another kingdom came to life. The old empire of the moon lit up as a new ruler ascended to the throne. The moon kingdom of the old silver millennium had been rebuilt back in the 20th century, but up until now it had remained empty. The new Queen of the Moon was Desiree; in the past Desiree was the oldest daughter of Queen Serenity, of the Silver Millennium. Before the Silver Millennium, Princess Desiree had been kidnapped when she was still an infant. She was never found, and she was presumed dead. She was still alive and was reborn on Earth with her middle sister Serenity, and a younger sister Serenitalia. Desiree was also known as Sailor Moon Star.  
The remaining Sailor Senshi of the past, who were still alive, had taken this unending peace to focus on their own lives. Many of them had finished college, started dating, and even started families. The need for the on guard attitude for them was nearly over; they were finally starting to be something other then soldiers.


	2. 2) Soldiers not Needed

Night fell over the city, and the stars shone brightly in the sky. The moon was full and it shed its silvery light down on everyone. This light revealed a lone figure standing a top the highest point in the city. This point was the radio antenna that was on Tokyo Tower. This figure was a young girl with red hair and ghostly pale skin; she wore a pair of black cargo pants, and a small purple t-shirt. Her face was serious, and her eyes were like shadows even in the pure light. Her name was Autumn Snow; she had been alive since long before the Silver Millennium. Her original home was neither Earth nor the Moon. Every night since Crystal Tokyo rose out of the ice, she stood sentry over the city. Autumn Snow was also known as Dark Sailor Jaguar.

"I knew I would find you here." A voice on the wind said.

Autumn shrugged. "There's no place else for me."

Autumn's voice was soft and low, it wasn't a voice that stood out. The other voice was melodic, and warm.

"You know that's not true." The voice replied.

The wind stirred and swirled in the air before Autumn; flecks of dust gathered in the air, and soon a female figure was formed. The dust burst away and Paige Vendo hovered in the sky. Paige had very long brown hair in four thick braids; her eyes were yellow, and her skin was tan. She was of the same blood as Sailor Pluto since she was her daughter. Setsuna refused to claim the girl as hers, but she never disowned her. She had not aged a day for thousands of years; time for her had been halted. Paige Vendo was also known Shadow Sailor.

Autumn did not respond, just then a pair of large hawks landed on the tower. One hawk Saji was pure black, he was the male. The other hawk was pure white, her name was Kala. The raptors were larger then normal hawks, and they had been Paige's companions since childhood.

"You know you always will have a home with us." Paige said.

Autumn nodded. "I know."

Autumn had always been moody since her induction into the ranks of the living dead. Existing on the blood, essence, and energy of life this was something she did not deal with very well. She made herself an outcast because of this fact; being around the living held just too much chance for a dire slip up.  
Paige was the opposite, she liked being around other people. She had a very tender and caring personality. When she was the leader of a group of senshi, she took the time out to be a friend and mother to each of them. Her love for them was like her life span, it was eternal.

"We're missing the party on the moon, you know." Paige said.

Tonight there was a grand ball in the Moon Queendom; it was to celebrate all the revival of the old sovereignty. Everyone senshi or not was invited.

Autumn shook her head. "I wasn't going to go."

"Why?" Paige knew why though.

Autumn looked at her friend. "Don't play dumb, you know why."

"I know, but you've fed recently right, so what is the over all problem?" Paige reasoned.

Autumn looked away and said nothing.

"We'll go together; we'll have fun, you'll see." Paige said with a warm smile. "You must go, I'll need someone to talk to while Desiree is playing hostess." She continued.

Autumn was thinking about it, but she turned her head and looked over the city.

"Nothing's going to happen our time has expired, or at least ran dry." Paige rationalized. "This is a time of peace, the need for solitary sentries looking over the city, is over, for now." Paige finished.

It was true, the duty they did, and the routine they had was now almost obsolete. This whole thing was a role reversal; usually it was Autumn trying to convince Paige to do something else besides watching over the city. In the past, this was where the both of them would guard the city. Neither of them needed much in the way of rest, so long lonely nights were their duty alone.

Autumn made a sighing noise. "We are relics once again."

The two stopped talking, and contemplated their situation in comfortable silence. In the end, after some more reasoning, Autumn agreed to go to the celebration on the Moon.


	3. 3) Celebration

The Queendom on the Moon was a white marble work of art. Domed roofs, spires, and columns gracefully adorned the white palace; fountains and gardens added color to the otherwise stark moon. The regime occupied a medium sized part of the moon; a dome made by Queen Desiree protected the inhabitants of the kingdom from the lack of atmosphere.  
The gala was in full swing by the time Paige and Autumn arrived at the palace. They entered the ballroom and were announced by the Page. They descended the grand stair case arm in arm. Paige was dressed in a gown of gold, it had spaghetti straps, and small gems in the fabric shimmered in the light. The gown was form fitting at the bodice, and the skirt flared out slightly. Paige wore a matching wrap on her slender shoulders. Her jewelry was gold with sapphire, and topaz gems. Her brown hair was free of the braids, and some of it was piled up elegantly on top of her head. The rest was allowed to flow free around her head. Autumn wore a silver-violet gown with straps that tied at her shoulders. It too was form fitting but the dress did not flair out at the bottom; instead it had a long slit up the leg. She wore silver jewelry with amethyst, and onyx gems. Her hair was slightly wavy and allowed to flow free.  
On the main floor of the ballroom people were dancing, eating, and socializing. There were formal gowns of all types, and colors. There were several recognizable faces in the crowd; former soldiers, both male and female, they fought side by side with.

"P-CHAN! Autumn!" A voice called out to them.

The pair reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around; the person calling out to them was none other then Moon Queen Desiree. She wore a slim fitting strapless white gown with a bow over the bust. In the center of the bow was a golden crescent moon, a smaller gold crescent moon was on her forehead as well. Her crown was made of yellow and white gold. It had a gold star in the center of it with a blue gem; there were sapphire and diamonds on various parts of the crown. Wings of white gold came off the star on the crown. Her skin was a soft peach color, her eyes where vibrant blue and her hair was long, and blue-black.  
Queen Desiree gracefully glided over to them; she threw her arms around each of them in turn.

"You came, I'm so glad." She said.

Autumn smiled. "Sorry we're late."

"Yes we would have been here sooner, but someone decided to be difficult." Paige said while nodding towards Autumn.

Autumn made soft groaning sound. "Yes, but that's what you love about me."

"Everyone is here, I couldn't believe the turn out. I mean Talitha, Calera, Raven, Kristen, Thyna, Riskia, Misora, Trista, Michael, Sakura, Emily, Vachon, Sue Ann, and even Mara's here." Desi said with a laugh.

"Is Serenitalia here?" Paige asked.

"Yes of course. She lives here with me in the palace; she is Princess of the Moon since she wasn't ready for Queen-hood yet." Desiree nodded.

Autumn nodded. "Finding out you are the youngest Moon Princess, is not something you can deal with in a short time."

Desiree turned to her side slightly, and gestured towards the banquet table. Over by the ice sculpture was a girl with purple hair up in traditional odangos. Serenitalia was on the arm of a young man named Vachon, like Usagi, she too had been reunited with her soul mate. The pair was speaking with a small group of girls. One girl had orange eyes, and dusty green dreadlocks, another girl had white hair with red stripes and blue bangs, and medium blue eyes, the third girl had cherry red hair, and blue eyes, and the fourth girl had silver white hair and Caribbean blue eyes.

"Do we know who she is speaking with?" Paige asked. "I know the green haired girl, that's Mara Gwanta. The one with the blue bangs is Amer Ican."

Autumn focused and then nodded sort of. "I know the name of the really pale girl; the one with the scars that's Inia Paean."

"That leaves the last one for me then, that's Viva Lavegas." Desiree supplied.

It was nice to see Sere making new friends. Paige then suddenly looked sad.

"Is my Uncle not here?" She asked.

Autumn did not say anything, but she looked down.

"He was here earlier, but I think he had to get back to his realm. I was surprised; I thought he would have come with one of you two." Desiree replied looking more at Autumn.

Autumn looked up. "I don't see much of him anymore. The truth of it is I won't let him see me, I can't anymore."

Paige had heard this all before, she didn't agree with it, but there was nothing she could do. Mage and Autumn were meant to be together, but strange turn of events had made them opposite beings. She had played match maker and it seemed to work sometimes, but then it all fell apart. Mage was being of energy and light, and Autumn was a creature that could feed on that energy. At this time, at least for now, she chose to remain silent on this subject.

"Oh OK…" Desiree replied.

She was not totally convinced because she was a romantic at heart.

"I should go and play hostess. I have to give a speech soon, and I must go prepare for it." The Moon Queen said.

Desiree kissed both of them on the cheek; she then moved across the room to mingle with a few more people.

Paige couldn't help but watch Desiree, and the younger people. Autumn moved up beside her; and followed her line of sight.

Autumn spoke in a tender voice. "Mama Hen can't help but watch her children, even after they left the nest."

"That seems so long ago." Paige responded.

Autumn went to put her hand on Paige's shoulder, but then she stopped remembering her friend's dislike of the cold.

Instead she simply said. "It has been a long time, but time goes by." She then chuckled. "Are feeling old, obasan?"

"No baka, I'm just feeling nostalgic." Paige smirked at Autumn. "Listen, I'm going to go check out the food."

Autumn nodded. "I'm going to go check the view from the grand balcony."

Autumn did not eat anymore, so the banquet food did not hold her favor. The view from the grand terrace was supposed to be most beautiful. Framed by alabaster columns and white marble accents, the view of the earth was a sight to behold. She ascended the staircase and left the main hall.

Paige looked over the food and took a flute of strawberry champagne from a serving platter. She sipped the drink, talked with some old friends, and smelled the flowers. She was taking in the scent of a floral arrangement of roses and lilacs, when a warm hand fell on her shoulder.

A male voice purred. "I always wanted to see you surrounded by roses."

Paige recognized the voice immediately; she turned around quickly. Standing behind her was a tall man with black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in an elegant tuxedo with a waistcoat and tails.

"Onyx, what are you doing here?" Paige asked genuinely surprised.

He smiled. "I was invited, of course. I was hoping I'd see you tonight."

"Oh, did you?" Paige replied shyly.

Onyx and Paige had been in a relationship a long time ago. Circumstances and fate had somehow torn them apart. Onyx was still smiling when he took her hand in his; he placed a tender kiss on the back of it.

"Look Onyx I don't want…" Paige started to say.

Just then the band started to play a song with a waltz like tempo.

Onyx looked into her eyes. "You don't want to what? I just came here to fill up your dance card; whatever else happens, happens."

He snaked his arm around her waist and led her out to the dance floor. Paige was at loss for words, he always had that effect on her. She followed his lead and the pair glided around the dance floor. People cleared out a space as the two spun and moved like angels in flight; their past separation was erased from thought as the music played on.

Out on the balcony, Autumn looked up at the Earth. It seemed to glow in the starry sky. It did look like a large blue, green, and white marble. She remembered seeing this sight when she was younger, years after she came to the moon from her own home world. It is amazing how much had changed over the years, and how much had really not changed at all. The earth still looked the same despite all that had happened in thousands of years.

"Everything changed, but it only looks the same. The Earth seems to glow because it's in front of the sun." The Mage said softly.

The Twilight Lunar Mage is Paige's uncle, and Autumn's soul mate. She knew he was near, she could smell him, but more over she could taste the pure energy coming off of him. The skin and hair the Mage appeared in was just a suit like the clothes worn over it. His body was composed of pure energy and light; his home was not of this realm.

Autumn looked down from the Earth. "Life tends to do that, change. It is the natural flow."

She finally looked up at him; he looked the same as ever. He had long red-chestnut hair, and prismatic colored eyes. His skin was a healthy tanned color, and his robes were colorful and ornate as ever.

"I didn't think you would come." He said.

Autumn nodded. "I wasn't planning on it originally, but a friend convinced me otherwise."

Mage nodded knowing full well who that was.

"A bit of a role reversal, no?" Mage said with a chuckle.

Autumn nodded, to say this meeting was awkward would have been an understatement.

Autumn crossed her arms over her stomach. "Listen, I know why you're here but nothing has changed."

The Mage stepped closer, and Autumn backed away.

"I wish you could see this, feel this, from my point of view. I love you, and nothing will change that." He said trying to get near her.

Autumn backed up more. "I feel the same way, but it's that love that will keep me away from you." Her bare back came to rest against a pillar. "I've changed, and that change makes me dangerous. I'm no longer natural."

Mage had heard this all before, but that still did not stop him from wanting to be with Autumn. He loved her, and nothing would change that.

"I was never natural you know that; I was born a freak, an unwanted aberration of the normal." He rationalized.

The two had done this dance so many times before this.

The music changed and got slower, Onyx spun Paige and pulled her in close. Caught up in the moment; Paige enjoyed the warmth of Onyx's person. He smelled nice, and she couldn't help but lose herself in his touch. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms encircled her waist. Paige sighed and relaxed into his form. Other people joined them on the dance floor until there was a rainbow sea of lovers swaying.

Onyx enjoyed the feel of her hair on his neck. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Paige did not respond because she was contemplating the idea. It had been their duties that had caused them to separate. Paige was fiercely loyal to her duties, and made sure she had no room for anything else. Now though, it was different, there were no more duties. These thoughts and feelings started to make her nervous, and she stopped dancing. Tears started to stream out of her eyes.

Onyx looked down at her. "What's the matter?"

"I…I don't know." Paige shook her head.

That wasn't totally true, but it was the only answer she could muster. Onyx led Paige out of the main hall and into the gardens. He sat her down on a bench near the blooming lilacs; he pulled a cloth handkerchief out of his pocket, and handed it to her. She sniffled some and dabbed at her eyes. Onyx sat next to her, he sat for a few moments letting her have a moment. Paige handed him his tissue back and looked at him.

"Sorry." She sniffled a bit.

Onyx smiled and wiped away a lingering tear with his thumb. "It's alright."

He reached into his jacket and pulled something out of it, he held it out to Paige. It was a strange silvery white flower. It sort of looked like a rose, but there were subtle differences. The stem was smooth and it was a vibrant green with glimmering blue flecks on it.

"What is it?" Paige was in awe.

Onyx smiled. "It's a present from me. It called to me as I traveled through the galaxy to be here with you."

Paige smiled in return; she then reached out to accept the flower. As her hand closed over the blossom, the white bloom changed color to a vivacious red. When Onyx released the flower, it changed color again, this time to a glittery golden yellow that matched her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She said. "But I don't deserve it."

Onyx placed his hands on either side of her face; his palms where soft, as he tilted her head up. "You deserve more then a flower, but a garden full of blooms and the moon too."

Paige's tears started to fall again, these were words she longed to hear. Onyx moved in and kissed away the tears on her cheeks. He then lifted his head, and looked deeply into her eyes. Paige was speechless again; maybe it was the ball, the evening, or this magical moment. Whatever it was she closed her eyes, and soon she felt Onyx's lips on her own. He started to kiss her gently. Paige stiffened at first but then melted against him; all the feelings she was holding back came out. The kiss was so nice, and it had been along time since she allowed herself to feel like this. Onyx enveloped her in a glorious embraced as he kissed her deeply. The soft music played on as Onyx and Paige enjoyed the intimate moment between them the flower had once again turned passion red.

Back on the terrace bathed in the light coming from beyond the earth.

Autumn looked away from Mage. "I don't want to hurt you."

She held her hands out has he got closer; she could feel his energy, and it was appetizing.

"You could never hurt me." He came close enough that her palms rested on his chest.

Autumn kept her arms stiff. "I could, I don't want to, but I could. One slip is all it would take. One mistake and you would be gone."

"You don't honestly believe that; you're careful, smart, and you're not new to vampirism. Stop selling yourself short." He replied.

Autumn sadly looked at him. "I'm not, but I am also not taking any chances."

Mage wrapped his hands around her icy ones; he enjoyed feeling her hands in his. Her hands fit perfectly in his, they always had. The cold feel of her skin soon faded as his hands warmed her.

"See, I'm here with you, holding your hands, and nothing has happened." He reasoned.

Autumn's resolve started to weaken. "Please, I do love you, but I don't want to kill you. That's why you must keep away. We'll be apart but at least you'll be alive; it's the best choice."

"Best decision for whom?" He said.

Autumn tried to pull her hands away. "For you."

Crimson tainted tears started to flow out of her eyes, and her arms relaxed. Mage pulled her to him; he hugged her tightly. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"You know that's not true." He said. "Despite popular notions; I can take care of myself, and I want to take care of you."

She pushed herself out of his arms; her hands on his chest once again. "I can't, I'm sorry, but I just can't."

He reached out and pressed his palm to her cheek; her tears were wet in cold on his skin. Autumn leaned her head into his palm and closed her eyes. He moved in close to her and looked at her.

"Then let me take care of you this time." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then one on each cheek.

She shook her head but did not pull away. "I can't, I just…"

Mage leaned in and placed a kiss on her protesting lips. She did not pull away, but she did not lean into him right away. She pulled out of the kiss after a second and rested her head on his shoulder.

Her arms snaked around him holding him tight. "I'm sorry…"

Her voice was no more then a whisper as he held her body tightly on the balcony.


	4. 4) From Dream to Nightmare

It happened suddenly, without a smidge of warning. It was like a curtain closed on the good show, and when it raised again the nightmare over took the stage. It was silent like a gossamer veil floating across time and space. The celebration on the Moon climbed in joy; Moon Queen Desiree gave her speech with her sister the Moon Princess Serenitalia at her side. As she thanked everyone for coming and started telling about her future ambitions, it happened with one word. Desiree suddenly changed, and a shock wave of telekinetic energy burst from her. The energy plowed into everyone knocking them all up against the walls.  
Queen Desiree fell to the floor, as she fell the wings on her gown came off as if harshly pulled off. A dark aura surrounded her form; the energy lifted her into the air. Her pure white gown turned black, as she went through a scary transformation. As she changed, waved of psychic energy assaulted the guests of the celebration. Small streams of blood leaked out of people's ears, eyes, and noses. Another wave of extrasensory power pulsed out, and rushed over the palace.

"AAARRGHHH…Noooooo!" Desiree yelled as she changed.

Autumn was hit; it felt like someone smashed a brick into her head. She grabbed her head and stumbled a bit. It was then she realized she was alone; the Mage was gone. She fell to one knee; she worked to get her mental barriers up. The barriers would help to block the mental onslaught. She hadn't been prepared for this so the process was taking some work. When she finally for her barriers raised, it was then she noticed the pile of clothes lying on the ground. They were the Mage's clothes, but he was no were in sight or sensory range. She then smelled blood on the air; despite the sharp throbbing in her head, she hung over the railing and inhaled scent deeply.

Autumn grimaced. "Th…this feeling; this pain, I know this.

She stumbled into the ballroom in time to see Desiree lifted into the air. Autumn watched helpless as the Queen's gown darkened to pitch black.

Paige felt a strange tickle in the front of her mind; then she felt Onyx slipping away from her. She opened her eyes in time to hear people screaming; the loudest scream tore at her heart.

"Onyx? Desiree!" She said on the wind.

She ran back inside just in time to see Desiree's wings being pulled off her gown. She saw the walls of the white palace were now decorated with people in agony.

"Oh no…" Paige gasped.

She raised her hand, and held it out towards Desiree as if it were a life line that could save her friend. Why was this happening; why hadn't she felt this coming? There were so many questions. Her mental barriers were strong; the tickle in her mind had raised her psychic barriers. Right now all she was feeling, besides deep dread, was a dull pain over her third eye location.  
Along the opposite wall of the event, people littered the walls. They hung like tapestries suspended by invisible hooks; the people moaned and cried helplessly, as their minds lingered dangerously close to being scrambled. The blood stains presented an extreme contrast to the exquisite formal attire of the celebration guests. The spinning blades threatening their minds were being help by the woman now dressed in the provocative onyx colored gown. Her emergence was now completed; Princess Psi smiled a most deadly grin, her piercing charcoal eyes scanned the room. She balled her fists as the telekinesis holding her aloft, now lowered her to the polished floor.

She announced her presence. "Feel the power of Princess Psi! I have returned from my imprisonment, and you all shall suffer!"

Princess Psi was more than a mere alter ego of Desiree, she was an entity of pure evil planted in Desiree eons ago. In her past life, after she was kidnapped, she had been raised in the evil Dark Kingdom. The evil energy radiated by the chaos entity, had infected the young babe. When she had been reborn on Earth, this energy stayed nestled in her spirit. As Desiree grew, so did the malevolent seed on her soul. It fed off her growing energy, as well as the energy of the people around her. It developed consciousness, a personality, and soon a strong psychic ability. As she matured, this special strength became more powerful. Then the evil gave itself a name, Princess Psi, and then she grew restless. When Desiree was deep in despair was when Psi was the strongest, and when Psi broke free all mankind suffered.  
Only a couple people, had minds strong enough to be in the same room as Psi. These people were dispatched swiftly, in all actuality; no one was safe from Psi's murderous tirade. Paige Vendo had survived; her eternal motherly love and ability to shield her mind effectively had rallied Desiree to suppress Psi. It was this affection that had saved Tokyo several times in the past. Psi knew this and it enraged her so, but she also knew Paige's weakness, and this time she would exploit this Achilles' heel to its fullest. She raised one arm and a mist of light streamed into the ballroom, and swirled around her. She lifted her other hand and a man floated near her; his face and tuxedo were stained red.

Autumn spotted Paige and jumped down from the upper floors. She landed silently and effortlessly one the marble patio just outside the ballroom.

She stumbled over to her. "Are you OK?"

"I seem to be doing better then you are." Paige said. "It's Psi who's doing this. Why has she come out?"

Autumn shrugged. "I do not know, but we'll have to find out why later. People are in trouble; I smell blood in the air, lots of blood."

The situation was an extreme puzzlement; there was nothing that could have triggered Psi's comeback. Desiree was more then just content; she was happy, that joy served to keep Psi weak and dormant.

"How are your mental shields?" Paige asked.

Autumn tapped her head. "Stronger now since I've added a few decades to my age; I guess getting older has some advantages."

There was no more time for levity, as a wave of telekinetic energy hurled tables, glasses, plates, food, and chairs around the room. Autumn and Paige moved to avoid the objects, but they needed a game plan now. Suddenly the crystalline glass in the windows shattered inwards, shards were hurled over them. Paige screeched as fine edges sliced into her skin; Autumn moved in front of her shielding Paige with her own body. The maelstrom of glass then stopped suddenly in mid air; the jagged pieces hovered threateningly close to the innocent guests adorning the wall.

Psi called out in a booming mental voice. "I know you're there old friends; I can fell you near. Come out, or I'll give this pristine party room a new paint job!"

With no other choice Paige and Autumn stepped into view, both of them looked worse for wear. Paige bled in places where glass had sliced into her; her gown was ripped, and she winced as her poisonous acidic blood burned her flesh. The wind she commanded moved around her pulling out crystal shards, and worked to heal her wounds. Autumn bore the worst of the assault; her gown had been reduced to tattered rags, and her pale skin was stripped in crimson. Her gown, what remained, was now stained dark. She had deep bleeding gashes all over her body; shards of glass remained in her flesh. She pulled out the pieces as she moved forward; the wounds healed quickly. Princess Psi smiled like a triumphant predator, as her disheveled quarry came into view.

Psi stood looking at the two. "Seems I've ruined your pretty gowns, but that is a small consolation prize."

"Why are you here Psi?! Desiree was happy; there is peace, so there is no reason for you to be here." Paige asked.

Psi narrowed her eyes. "I have all the right to be here! I am not some damned alter personality of Desiree; I am a superior being, and I am your better!"

"You are a relic, your time has passed, and your brand of evil has been defeated repeatedly. You are no longer a threat, or a superior life form of any kind!" Paige spat back at her.

As Paige spoke, her eye changed from glowing yellow to menacing red. She nearly gasped as she saw Onyx being held and hurt by Psi. Autumn chose to hold her tongue; there was nothing for her to add.

"You are no more then a mere child throwing a tantrum! Paige continued. "I don't know why you've returned, but we won't let you hurt these people!"

Psi laughed. "My, my, my, aren't we the forceful little bird? That's your problem, always sticking up for the weak. These people, these pathetic wastes of flesh, it sickens me to death!" She frowned. "Desiree the feeble Queen of them all; living in the white palace like a royal twit!"

"We've stopped you before, and we'll do it again!" Paige interjected. "Desiree?! Can you hear me, it's P-chan."

Psi laughed. "Desiree is dead!"

She released another psychic wave, and the party goers were flung out of the room.

The Princess's voice dripped with venom. "Now we're alone, but that doesn't mean those fools are safe! I just have some revenge to carry out. Such a handsome man you have attracted, P-chan."

"Let him go!" Paige growled.

Psi stroked Onyx's bloodied face. "Why should I?! Oh Autumn do you like this?"

She said motioning with her hand to the lighted mist swirling around her. Autumn shrugged not wanting to play into Psi's banter.

Psi sighed. "I couldn't very well hurt a person with out a body. So I did the next best thing, I pulled apart his form. Energy can not be created or destroyed, but it can be scattered and disrupted."

Autumn released a primal growl as she realized that the light swirling around Psi was the Mage. Psi had the upper hand; at any moment she could easily turn Onyx's mind into mush, and she could make sure that the Mage would never reform. She affectively held Onyx and Mage's lives in her hands.

"You awful…!" Paige started.

Just then a screech filled the room as a large black blur flew at Princess Psi; the dark object was followed by a white one. These were Paige's friends, a large black hawk named Saji, and a gorgeous white female hawk called Kala. They were never far away from Paige; they were her guardians. Now they were putting their lives in danger once again.

Princess Psi had little time to react as the raptors ganged up on her. There was a flurry of feathers as a telekinetic wave burst out from Psi; the two hawks were thrown across the room. They hit the railing of the grand staircase with a sickening thud.

"KALA, SAJI!" Paige yelled turning around.

Paige ran to check on Kala, and Saji. Psi stood up; her face was a mask of pure rage. On her cheek was a deep scratch that was leaking blood down her face.

"Damn those birds." Psi growled.

Autumn felt something that made the hair on her arms stand up. The area around Psi started to get hot. Psi was staring intensely at the raptors entangled on the staircase banister. Autumn did not hesitate and she leapt towards Psi, she put herself in the line of sight. There was fire in Psi's eyes, and Autumn could feel the flames inside herself. This new power, pyrokinesis, Psi did not have before. Autumn felt an intense pain in her guts and stomach.

"Not yet!" Psi commanded

The Princess drew her power back; and then hurled Autumn across the room. Autumn hit the wall and slid to the floor; she leaned forward and coughed up blood onto the floor.

"My brave friends, please go where it is safe." Paige urged her hawks. "We'll take care of this; Psi is too dangerous for you both to handle alone."

With a lot of effort the raptor pair flew off out the windows; they would remain near by. Paige ran to Autumn's side. She made sure to avoid the blood on the floor; she placed a soft hand on Autumn's back.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

Autumn wiped her mouth. "Yes and no." She looked seriously at Paige. "I didn't sense it before, but Psi is more powerful then before."

"More powerful; how so?" Paige asked helping her friend to her feet.

Autumn was in intense pain but she continued. "For a moment I felt it, she's got some sort of boost. She cooked my insides with pyrokinesis; and it took her nothing to build up that power."

"We should transform; what ever the situation, we need to resolve this now." Paige said.

Autumn nodded. "Right."

"Can you stand?" Paige asked.

Autumn shook her head. "Eventually, but not right now."

Paige nodded; she knew that pretty soon Autumn would be all healed. There was no time to lose. As the true guardian of time, she knew time was of the essence.


	5. 5) Give me the Strength

"Shadow of the Hawk!" Paige called out.

Silver and gold dust rode the wind and gathered around Paige. She was lifted into the air, and black feathers appeared and swirled on the wind. Her hair flew out all around her; and began to braid itself as the transformation sequence went into full swing. Paige's clothes vanished and her body became a starry silhouette as her fuku formed on her. In a burst of warm air, Shadow Sailor stood in her uniform ready to fight.  
Her fuku consisted of a dark royal blue skirt that faded to white, a royal blue collar, and choker. She had a pair of winged short length sleeves. She wore elbow length gloves with blue tops, and her tiara was circlet with a blue tear shaped gem in the center. Her boots where knee high and royal blue at the tops that faded to white. The very top of the boots are white with a blue tear shaped gem on them. Hanging off her collar was a tear dropped shaped dark royal blue gem.

At the same time Autumn started her henshin process. She closed her eyes and recalled the words that would summon the changing power.

She brought her hands up. "Heart of the Jaguar!"

Darkness formed around her; it wound around her like a snake. Soon it grew and started to take form, it became a large ebony jaguar. A roaring sound filled the air, as Autumn's clothes burst off her. Her body became a dark silhouette; as the jaguar leapt into her form. Over her heart was the glowing form of the cat's eye nebula. A bitter icy feeling filled the area as Autumn's fuku formed on her body; the feel of the whole thing was eerie and foreboding. When it was done, the darkness burst out from her, and she stood ready to fight.  
Dark Sailor Jaguar's uniform consisted of a black skirt, and upper arm length gloves. Her collar was dark violet-purple, and the top of her gloves came to tattooed violet-purple tribal bands on her upper arms. Her bodice was black and it laced up with violet-purple lacing. Her choker was jet black as well; she wore no shoes. Her tiara was a violet-purple band of metal; with a black jewel shaped like a jaguar's head.

"Are you ready?" Shadow Sailor asked.

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Shadow Sailor's psychic shields were up; Princess Psi would have to work at it if she wanted to peel apart her mind. Dark Sailor Jaguar's psychic ability too had strengthened over the years. As the pair neared the convoluted throne Psi sat upon, they felt raw power attacking their minds.

"Are we ready now? Good I was growing impatient!" Psi said. "Oh haven't we grown some mental moxy?! You think you both can stop me!" She continued.

Jaguar then noticed that Psi was alone; her hostages were gone.

Jaguar narrowed her gaze. "Where are Onyx, and Mage?!"

Psi only smiled wickedly and looked at them both. Waves of telekinetic energy bombarded Shadow Sailor and Jaguar, but they held their ground and continued forward. The closer they got to Psi the more pressure they felt cracking the walls protecting their minds. They just needed to get close enough so that Shadow Sailor, who was closer to Desiree, could work on locating her mind. They had done this before several times before, Desiree needed to be rescued from inside her own mind. Once found, she would fight Psi and put her back to sleep. All this had to be done before Princess Psi destroyed everything in her path.

Paige felt a seemingly impenetrable wall of power blocking her from Desiree's mind. Autumn had spoken the truth; Psi was more powerful, Paige could actually feel the psychic wall. The barrier was solid at first then it seemed to grow thorns or arms. Paige could feel herself getting caught up in the experience. It then began to feel like a thousand bees were stinging her all over. She would not quit though, she would save Desi and that was that. She pushed her will on to the barrier trying to break it down.

Princess Psi smiled as these two Senshi once again stood up to her. This was a rematch, and this time she wasn't going to lose. After the pair had transformed, Psi felt Shadow Sailor's mind in her own. This time Psi was waiting for her, she was surprised at how much Paige had grown stronger. Her psychic ability nearly matched her own.

"I'm no mere child, you will not defeat me!" Psi laughed.

She concentrated and sent out a huge backlash of energy at Paige.

The two waves of psychic power hit each other; the kinetic energy sent food and tables flying until there was a distinct clearing at the impact point. Paige pushed harder, and so did Princess Psi. It was a clash of the titans. Jaguar struggled greatly against this force with Shadow Sailor by her side; the pair slowly moved forwards.

To stop the advance, Psi started to hurl items around the room at them. As Shadow Sailor deepened her focus, her ability to multi-task lessened. It was up to Dark Sailor Jaguar to field the onslaught of royal flatware and furniture coming at them.

"Two against one is hardly fair; perhaps the kitty or birdie needs a playmate." Psi growled as the pair defied her.

She would need time to perform this task, so with a wave of her arms she gathered some energy. Banquet tables were lifted into the air; Psi then blinked and the wood was set ablaze. She sent the fiery blasts at the pair.

Jaguar called her spear to her hand. "NEBULA REFLECTION!"

The first round of tables, were deflected from their course. They slammed into the marble walls, and burst into embers upon impact. She did the same for other tables heading at them. As Jaguar worked, Psi picked up the glass shards and skillfully sent them at the pair. The shards flanked Jaguar and Shadow Sailor, so Jaguar did not have time to defend them. All she could do was act as a human shield; she wrapped herself around Shadow Sailor as the splinters hit them. Both soldiers fell and cried out as their skin was sliced to ribbons. Psi cackled; their screams were music to her ears, so she continued to shower the senshi with glass for a few minutes more. Then with a simple flick of her wrists she stopped the barrage.

"This is getting old, ne?" Shadow Sailor hissed.

Jaguar nodded and released her friend; her ashen skin burned from both the gashes, and from Shadow Sailor's poisoned blood in them. Shadow Sailor was in agony her blood burning her own flesh. Both ladies sported terrible slashes and their fukus were sliced in many places. Before either of them could make another move, an impossible wave of telekinetic energy hit them. It dragged them backwards through the glass, and then lifted them into the air. They then were flung away form Princess Psi, they stopped only after their bodies slammed into the wall. Their bodies made a sickening thud as they collided; blood painted the walls as both of them slid to the floor.

Despite her many wounds, Shadow Sailor regained her feet. Nothing had changed, and there was little time to worry about their selves. Shadow Sailor's arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and she favored her right ankle. She cried a little as her dust laced wind worked to heal her wounds.  
Jaguar growled, but she did not rise, she could not. Her left shoulder was dislocated, and her leg was bent oddly under her. She moaned as her lamia blood reset her dislocated joints.

"Come now, you both used to put up more of a fight!" Psi cackled because her plan had worked.

Psi rose up into the air, her sights set on Earth.

"I am bored maybe I can find a suitable match down there." Psi threatened.

Jaguar finally stood up, and she popped her freshly healed spine. Glass shards that had embedded in her back, and when she was slammed into the wall the pieces had severed her spinal chord.

She limped closer to Shadow Sailor. "Perhaps we need a more forceful plan."

Her voice was menacing, and icy.

"No, we can not hurt her. You know that." Paige replied.

Jaguar did not hesitate. "She needs to be stunned, so we can get near enough to her. She will heal."

"NO!" Shadow Sailor replied forcefully.

Jaguar pressed the point. "She is more powerful then before; we can't treat her with kid gloves."

"I said no!" Paige replied.

When Psi threatened the Earth, Shadow Sailor released an eardrum piercing screech as her wings ripped through her back. The black wings shined in the soft light, as she stretched them out to their full 25 plus feet span. With a single flap she took to the air, and headed at Psi once again. The winged senshi dodged tables, lamps, chairs, and even chandeliers that rose to block her path. She took in a great gulp of air and released a scream; the piercing sound waves shattered anymore things in her way. She had never hurt Desiree in the past, she could not now, but as a warrior she could not rule that out.

Jaguar snarled as Paige suddenly took off, she followed without hesitation. She had to make sure Shadow Sailor didn't get killed while acting so foolishly noble. She leapt around and used her spear to deflect more object that where thrown at her. As she moved, she heard something. It was like an echo of a whisper; she tried to focus on it, but it was very difficult. Suddenly something hit her from the side that sent her sprawling off to the left. She had been too focused on the sound and on her friend, that she hadn't noticed an addition to the fray.


	6. 6) The Puppet Master

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Sailor Hemp shouted.

She had a blank look to her eyes, as she flicked her orange lighter. A flame burst forth out and grew into a large ball. There was no hesitation; Sailor Hemp threw the ball right at Dark Sailor Jaguar.

Jaguar used her spear for support, as she scrambled to her feet and dodged to the left. The fireball narrowly missed her, as it flew out the broken grand windows. It burst against a trellis catching it on fire.  
Sailor Hemp brushed her lighter again, and flames spurt forth and curled into a spiral shape. Jaguar readied her spear as the flames started to spin around as the flames grew. The fire storm fed on oxygen and debris; it grew until it was a person sized cyclone of fire. Sailor Hemp still held her blank stare as she threatened an ally with her powers.  
Dark Sailor Jaguar was ready this time; she raised her spear, and prepared to counter the attack.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Shadow Sailor shouted at her.

Jaguar growled, it was reflex to reflect an attack back at the sender. This was slightly different; this attacker was only a mere puppet in Princess Psi's little game of cat and mouse. Jaguar was sure that Princess Psi would not allow Hemp to dodge the reflected attack. The flames got closer and Jaguar was forced to give up her position to dodge it. The cyclone changed course and gave chase. She smelled her hair and skin that had been seared by the blaze.

Jaguar roared back at Shadow Sailor. "I KNOW! I wasn't planning on hurting her!"

Jaguar leapt over a table and rolled towards a wall. She grabbed on to a fire extinguisher and knocked the nozzle off of it. She hurled it at the blaze tornado and watched as the canister exploded. The flame retardant contents burst out and snuffed out the fire. Dry white dust hung in the air, as Jaguar battered and bruised looked around for Hemp.

"Stop hiding behind people and face us if you are so powerful!" Shadow Sailor called out to Psi.

Psi laughed at Paige and used her telekinesis to catch the flying senshi. "This is much more fun."

Princess Psi's coal black eyes glimmered as she smiled. She used that same power to hurl Shadow Sailor backwards. Psi made sure the winged senshi hit a couple marble columns before she was slammed against the wall. Psi's laughter filled the destroyed ballroom; it echoed off all the walls. Knives and various other forms of sharp weaponry rose up behind her. She flicked her index finger and sent the whole barrage flying at the three senshi. She really didn't care who she hit after all was said and done.

Shadow Sailor gathered her winds and used it to counter the on coming attack. The invisible wind intercepted the airborne cutlery; some of the silverware stopped midair, and the other was sent careening out of the windows. Shadow Sailor peeled herself off the wall and checked her injuries.  
Jaguar's new injuries were healing slowly thanks to her being low on energy. She wasn't surprised to find Sailor Hemp behind her; the green haired girl quickly reached up, and grabbed her beaded necklace. The necklace popped off and lashed out; it wrapped tightly around Jaguar's throat. Hemp then lifted her joint to her lips and took a long toke.

"Smoke out!" She called out in her Jamaican accent.

She exhaled and an immense cloud of smoke slithered out of Hemp, and coiled around Dark Sailor Jaguar. The smoke was thick and bitter; it was high quality stuff. The beaded chain jerked and Hemp was propelled forward. A pale hand lashed out of the smoke and snatched Sailor Hemp around the throat.

Jaguar stepped out of the smoke. "The dead don't breathe."

Normally this power would render the target giddy, and high. Jaguar quickly restrained Sailor Hemp, and slowly fed on the other girl's energy until she was unconscious. She then picked up the other senshi; Paige's wind swirled around her and took Hemp from her arms. The breeze carried her off the battleground; hopefully Psi wouldn't bring in anymore surprises for them.


	7. 7) A Chance

7 ~~A Chance~~

This was going to be a difficult battle; things had changed since Psi had somehow received a power boost. Her being able to retrieve, transport, and control Sailor Hemp was proof of that theory.

"Stop letting her hurt those you love Desiree!" Shadow Sailor called out.

Psi renewed her onslaught of blunt and sharp objects. "DESIREE is NO MORE! THERE is only PRINCESS PSI!"

Shadow Sailor's wind kept her safe from getting hit by the attacks.

Jaguar worked to dodge all the junk being hurled at them. "Great! Way to tick her off some more."

"I do my best you know. Stop complaining and keep moving!" Shadow Sailor replied with a smirk.

Shadow Sailor figured it would be easier to break into Psi's mind when she was enraged and not paying attention to her defenses.

Jaguar moved behind a column as some glass and smashed against it. "You know when ever you are ready to put an end to this…"

"I'm working on it, but she is still resisting me even with her emotions in chaos." Shadow Sailor replied her brow furrowed with the effort.

Jaguar nodded knowing why. "Let me see if I can give you a hand, and trust me I won't harm her, just by me a little time if you could."

Paige nodded; things were getting close to desperate, both Shadow Sailor and Dark Sailor Jaguar were both injured, and tired. They could not stop though; if Psi left the Moon the Earth and the Sol system would be in peril. Shadow Sailor continued her work of drilling into Princess Psi's mind.

Jaguar backed off, and made for a shadow. "Shadow Port!"

With that outburst; she sank into the darkness. That particular power turned shadows into transportation portals.

Shadow Sailor called her weapons to her hands. In her grip were a pair of katanas; the shadow blade resided in her right hand, and the shadow sword was held in her left hand. The shadow blade was a thin half foot blade, with a black leather handle and a dark blue six inch leather rope with a black feather and blue bead hanging off it. The shadow sword had a longer and wider blade and two black feathers and blue beads hanging off it.  
She quickly stood and raised her weapons.

"SHADOW FLIGHT STRIKE!" she summoned on the wind.

The weapons swirled with power as she held them over her head. One sword emanated blue colored power while the other pulsed with green tinted power. She sliced at the air, sending two slashes of energy out from her. Kala and Saji, Paige's hawks, flew in and followed the energy slashes. Kala joined with the blue energy, and Saji melded with the green energy. Their bodies became engulfed in flames as they collided with the energy. The attacked cleared a path through the debris up to Princess Psi.  
All around the room things dropped to the floor with a collective sound, as Psi was forced to evade the power.

She stood up and snarled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Not yet she won't!" Jaguar snarled as she grabbed Psi from a shadow.

Immediately the vampire began to drain the energy from the Princess.

Psi struggled. "GET OFF of ME!"

The room became a maelstrom of glass shards, knives, forks and other debris. There was no control driving this enraged assault. Princess Psi was no longer playing games; her only goal now was to kill. Random sharp objects where driven deeply into Sailor Jaguar's flesh. In the struggle the implements also struck Psi herself; her pale flesh started to become pink with spilled blood. Jaguar tightened her grip on the struggling Princess; the energy she felt was strange. There was Psi's, brash and chaotic, and then there was something else. It was small like a pea under a pile of mattresses, it did not belong, and yet it was significant. She focused on it, and felt the calm yet endless stream of energy. There was just so much of it; she could feel it flowing into her like a waterfall. The sheer amount of it was truly intoxicating. Jaguar grimaced as more sharp items were driven deep into her flesh.

"The more you hurt me, the more I take from you." She purred to Psi.

Psi lowered her head to bite Jaguar's arm, but the Senshi moved her hand to Psi's forehead restraining her. The pain she felt started to fade, as the hungry animal side to Jaguar's personality started to arise, her feral side wanted it all. Princess Psi started to stagger a bit as she weakened.

Paige watched the goings on, she would live forever and then some and she would never get used to that side of her friend.

She gasped as Psi started to wobble. "That's enough!"

"No wait, there's something else." Jaguar replied.

Autumn tightened her grip, and drank deeper from this strange energy she found. Psi fell to her knees, and all the debris she had picked up fell to the floor. Jaguar had done her job, Psi was weak and Paige was ready to step in. Shadow Sailor became worried and perhaps scared since her friend was not letting go. She watched as Psi collapsed; she got to her feet and limped towards the pair. Jaguar cradled Psi in her arms, and lowered her head towards Psi's neck.

Paige gasped, "NO!"

She released a scream can sent a forceful wind at Jaguar. The air and sound crashed into the other Senshi and knocked her away from Princess Psi's prone form. Paige kneeled beside Psi and checked the woman over; there were no bite marks, or any other injuries. Psi's eyes fluttered open and Shadow Sailor felt a slight push, but it was nothing more then that.

"What was that for!" Jaguar yelled.

Paige looked at her bloody friend. "You were going too far; I had to stop you."

"I was checking her heartbeat, you know, putting my ear close to her." Autumn retorted in a raised voice.

Paige knew she wasn't lying; her wind was the finest lie detector.

Paige inquired. "Why were you getting so close?"

Autumn turned her head to the side to show off her bleeding ears; what was more noticeable was the fact that there were hardly any ears remaining. Psi's attack had shredded her ears.

"I was having audio interference, especially since I had ear canals full of glass." Jaguar stated.

Paige nodded. "Gomen, I hadn't thought of that."

"Getting dull in your old age I see." Jaguar quipped.

Paige smirked. "You'll pay for that later."

The threat was a pure jest; Paige turned back to Psi and closed her eyes.

"Before you start…" Jaguar said kneeling on the other side of Psi. "There is a strange energy not belonging to Psi."

Paige opened her eyes. "Desiree?"

"I don't think so." Autumn replied.


	8. 8) Psi Games

Paige nodded and closed her eyes once more. She began to look for Desiree with in the folds of Psi's hatred. In her minds eye she saw a ghastly mass barricading her way. It was like walking through a tangled of black thorny vines; everything around Pai seemed to slice and hurt. Was this what Psi felt about everyone, and about herself? It was what she had been told all through out her life by the Dark Kingdom, and the soldiers constant fights with her certainly did not help. Everything in Psi's existence seemed to revolve around the only thing she knew in her core. Paige placed her hands in between the thorns and carefully pushed the thick vines out of the way. Thorns pricked pierced, and scratched her skin, and snagged her fuku. The already tattered uniform ripped and came apart some more.

Jaguar watched in silence as Shadow Sailor did her thing, every minute that ticked by a new wound appeared on her friends tanned skin. Seemed even unconscious Psi could still inflict pain. The pair had already had been beaten up pretty badly, these new wounds would work to do Shadow Sailor in. In minute amounts her blood could quickly heal wounds; even knowing that fact she still refused to allow any drops of the vile fluid to get near people. Paige was different though; her body and all normal life functions had been halted ages ago. She would never age, and the poison in her veins was circulated by a heart that did not necessarily power her body. Paige's dust riddled winds worked to heal the new wounds forming. Jaguar ripped a ragged section of her skirt and used the cloth to wipe the blood away; under the acidic blood was healed smooth skin.

Paige felt the thorns bite into her but after a few moments the pain stopped; she knew her friend had her back. Finally after being at her wits end with the vines; she came to a clearing. A crystalline tree with a silver trunk and sapphire blue leaves resided in the center. The tree's inner light seemed to be flickering dimly and in the center of the trunk was a silhouette. Paige now knew why she could not feel Desiree; her friend had been locked away. The vines that had barred her path to this point where all around this spot; the twisted mass was emanating from the crystalline tree. The dark plants running up from the floor through the tree and out through the boughs was why the light had been severely dimmed. Shadow Sailor watched in horror as another dark vine pierced the tree, and her friend; the serpentine vine shot up and out of the tree. The vine struck, coming at Sailor Shadow like a bullet. Just as the attack was about to hit, a force pushed it off to the side. It was Paige's psychic wall that diverted the attacks, more strikes came until the invisible barrier was outlined.

Paige called out. "I'm not leaving, and I won't be forced out! Show yourself Psi!"

The vines suddenly stiffened and a narrow tunnel was formed leading up to the tree. It was clearly an invitation, and Paige was not going to refuse the offer. Paige made quick work in closing the distance between herself and the tree. She stopped as Psi appeared near the trunk of the tree; the evil persona was blowing on her sharp nails.

"I do love this color; I think it is called Princess's blood." Psi gloated. "Time is ticking away, and there is nothing YOU can do! Soon I will be the RIGHTFUL heir to the Moon Queendom throne."

Shadow Sailor growled because she had just about enough of Psi's same old rants.

Paige shook her head. "You have no rightful place. You're just a puppet, but your master is no longer pulling your strings! Get an original idea!" She pointed at Psi. "Ever think that if you stopped trying to destroy and just worked as one with Desiree you WOULD be ruling the Moon?! You were being USED by Chaos; you would have never ruled anything. You think after all this time you would have realized that!"

As Shadow Sailor yelled at Psi, tears started to roll down her face. The pain and frustration added strength to her normal soft voice. The more she shouted the louder and higher her voice became until it became the hawk scream. Psi grimaced and erected a psychic barrier but the scream's power shattered it like it was mica. Paige persisted with the scream and her eyes flew open revealing her now black orbs, this was a sure sign that the Senshi was thoroughly ticked off. Princess Psi clutched her ears and started to fall to her knees, as the girl fell an avalanche rocked the area. Shadow Sailor's scream caused the crystal tree to shatter and fall directly on Psi. Sapphire and silver shards sliced into Paige's skin causing her to stop her tirade.

Paige's pain turned to shock. "Oh no. What have I done?"

The tree and all its' glory was totally gone, but standing radiating magnificence was Desiree. The Queen of the New Moon seemed to glow with a pure white light. Her long black hair flowed out all around her as she kneeled down amongst the crystal shards.

"I… I…I can't…" Psi whispered as she coughed up blood.

Desiree looked at her evil counter part with pity, and yet respect. "Aren't you tired? It's time for you to decide; a long life, or a short demise."

"Heh, you all have been itching to kill me, you good Senshi, your all talk and empty promises." Psi hissed. "No matter what you do I'll be back; you can't kill me."

The Queen smiled. "I never wanted you dead, I am you, and you are me. Right now we are two; we'll never be strong being apart. Together though we will be strong and perhaps even powerful; we will rule a peaceful empire. Isn't it about time you tried to full fill your real destiny, instead of the one that was a twisted facade." Psi was about to protest when Desiree raised her hand. "The Dark Kingdom fell; Chaos was beaten not once, but several times. You will follow that same path if you persist; you know I speak the truth."

Psi did not say anything, but her body language spoke volumes. Even bleeding and in pain, the Princess was still trying to regain her strength. Psi was tired she was very tired, tired of losing, tired of being alone, and tired of all the lectures. Perhaps it was time for a change, and time for a new start. As she thought along these lines, she started to feel warm inside, and her pain started to ebb. Psi's cold black eyes gazed up into Desiree's royal blue eyes. Desiree smiled and nodded to her other persona; she then leaned down and placed a kiss on Psi's head. There was a melodious hum as the two personas returned to one.


	9. 9) Dreams Renewed

Paige watched from nearby, she kept her guard up just in case. As Psi and Desiree talked, Paige felt something change. She felt vibrations as white light glowed out form the pair; when it died down Shadow Sailor was back in her own head. The throne room was still in a state of destruction, but Desiree was smiling and looking at Jaguar and Shadow Sailor.

Desiree reached down and held out her hands to her friends. "Thank you, because of your strength and team work you helped me realize what I must do. I had been treating Psi as an outsider, but in reality she was always a part of me."

Jaguar and Shadow Sailor took her offered hands and were glad for the assistance; they both regained their footing.

"Well I am glad that is over, I don't think I could have taken much more." Shadow Sailor said. "I am happy for you both, well now it is just you."

Desiree nodded. "It was always just me. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused; I wish I would have realized this sooner."

"Well on the bright side this will be one ball no body will ever forget." Paige said.

Autumn sighed. "Not a good memory for most I should say."

Desiree nodded. "I'll make things right."

She held out her right hand and her Moon Star Scepter appeared in her grip. The scepter was silver with a gold star with a blue crystal embedded in it. The star was held in a white crescent moon with blue gems on it. There was another blue gem held in a heart shaped mold under the moon.

She raised it high over her head. "Royal Moon Star Healing Amplification!"

The gems began to glow as white stardust and light burst from Desiree and the scepter. The light and dust gathered into a wave and erupted over the destroyed palace. The prayer crystal in the center of the palace started to glow and the healing power washed over the Moon as well as the Earth. When the light died down, it was like someone had turned the hands of time backwards. The palace was renewed and guests at the ball where back and unharmed. Mummers of confusion rippled from person to person.

Queen Desiree lowered her scepter. "Friends I ask for your forgiveness." She said as she kneeled down and lowered her head. "My lack of insight has caused you all harm tonight, as well as on other occasions. I beg for your forgiveness and as punishment I will give up my place as Moon Queen."

Twitters of shock and disbelief rippled though everyone, people protested no body wanted Desiree to give up her throne. There was no discussion, no debate, and no arguing Desiree was the Moon Queen, and she would always have everyone's forgiveness.

Princess Serenitalia reached down and pulled Desi to her feet. "There's nothing to forgive; we like you, and what you are doing."

The purple haired girl led her older sister to the throne and transformed into Sailor Moon Music. She stood to her sisters right confident in the type of person Desiree is as both a ruler and warrior.

Sailor Jaguar and Shadow Sailor watched as other Cosmic Senshi henshined and went to line the positions to the left and right of the throne. Silver Star, Sailor Mau, Sailor Hemp, Star Spangled Senshi, Sailor Persephone, Sailor Illusion, Sailor Angel, and Sailor Eclipse and took their places as the guardians of the Moon Queen as well as the Sol System.

A hand fell on Shadow Sailor's shoulder. "One of many happy endings, ne?"

"Onyx?" She gasped and flung herself into his arms.

He chuckled. "Guess you are happy to see me?"

"Baka, of course." She said embracing him tightly.

Out of her peripheral vision she spied Jaguar walking out the immense French doors; she was never one for big crowds. She was worried about her friend; she left Onyx to follow the other girl.

Great joy, love, and forgiveness on the Moon masked the rising darkness. Shadow Sailor and Sailor Jaguar only had time to feel the danger right before they were swallowed up by it. In a blink, the pair was removed from the Moon, and no one seemed to realize they were gone.


	10. 10) Time of Danger

There was warmth; it was like a soft embrace. It was familiar, like her Father's arms around her. She could hear the gentle baritone of his voice; he was telling her a story. It was her favorite tale of Princes and Princesses, eternal love, and happy endings. She could remember every word of these types of tales; it made her recall happier times, and it made her remember her Father. One of the last voices she heard before her ears were damaged was the dulcet baritone of her loving Dad.  
The singing continued acting like a warm blanket around Paige's angst filled mind. She could have easily fallen back to sleep. As she came closer to consciousness, she realized two things; the voice was changing becoming higher in pitch, and she was actually cold and achy. It was the chill on her skin that caused her to wake up faster; Paige hated to be cold. Her lids slid open revealing her soft glowing yellow eyes; she sat up and took stock of her surroundings.

"Nani? Where am I?" She thought.

This place was not the Moon Palace, and it was no place familiar. All around her was darkness; there was barely a current of air, which means she could barely use the wind for her hearing.

A voice suddenly shattered the silence. "About time you woke up! You were out for the count and snoring like a chainsaw!"

This voice was all too familiar to Paige; she looked in the direction of the talker. She saw a large ornate mirror and standing on the other side of the reflective surface was a girl with a wicked smile. The girl was called Tyme and she was Paige's personal demon; Tyme rejoiced in causing great pain to everyone. She was an evil energy that was placed into Paige when she was younger; the people who did this had a plan for annihilation. The wild force manifested herself as Tyme; she was a murderess whose only thought was of killing for fun. Paige's sheer strength of will kept Tyme locked up; there where only a few times when Paige's spirit crumbled and Tyme was able to break free.

"Tyme? How's this…? Why are you...? Did you…?" Paige sputtered.

The evil girl laughed and stroked her side of the mirrors surface. "For once you are at a loss of words, and to answer your questions in order. Don't know, who knows, and no." Tyme made a face of mock sorrow. "It hurts me to think every bad thing is my fault."

Tyme's similar dark brown braids fell around her face as she continued the charade of sadness. Tyme looked exactly like Paige, except Tyme's eyes were cold and mean. Tyme had a soft spot for children, she would protect them, and only they would be safe from her genocidal wrath. Tyme's shoulders shook as if she was crying.

"Stop it; I know you are not crying. You are not capable of such emotions.." Paige said bluntly.

Tyme stopped her act and started to laugh brattishly. "Such words, like knives in my heart." Tyme then huffed. "Got no sympathy for me; yet you willingly pair yourself with a predator. Awfully hypocritical of you, don't you think?!"

"I don't have time for your drama right now; whatever game you are playing, it won't work." Paige calmly replied.

Several times Tyme played the same cards, trying to chip away at Paige's willpower. Tyme would attack her life styles, choices, and her love life. Over thousands of years Paige had learned to ignore the other girl. Paige had always been strong physically, but she had also been full of doubt. Now she was stronger mentally, her friends had helped her to become this way.

Tyme screamed. "You NEVER have time for me! NEVER! Leave me locked up in your mind like a PRISONER! I want to PLAY and you will PLAY!"

Paige blocked out Tyme's ranting, and was currently trying to think of who brought her here and where exactly here was.

"It's defiantly another dimension, or perhaps some sort of illusion." She thought as Tyme hollered.

The wind weakly let her know that there was no echo to this place; which meant there was no end or obstacles beyond the darkness. Paige had a feeling that even if she started walking she would always return to this exactly place, no matter what direction she left in. Who had this sort of power to create so much nothing; was it a known enemy wanting revenge, or a new one wanting to make their mark? Paige thought deeply about her situation; she also hoped all her friends were OK. Thinking of them in this sort of helpless predicament only caused her to worry about every last one of them.

Tyme called to her. "HEY HEY don't IGNORE ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU STUPID DEAF JERK!"

Paige continued to ponder this eerie place despite Tyme's immature raving. The sooner she found a way out of this place the better. She started to shiver since the temperature felt like it was dropping.

"I hate the cold." Paige grumbled.

Tyme stopped shouting. "Reminds you of your Mom's love for you don't it? Same chill with out the icy glares, and verbal abuse."

It was no secret that Paige's Mother never loved her, but it still hurt to be reminded of it.

"Please be silent." Paige chided Tyme.

Tyme made a clucking noise. "Poor poor P-chan, unloved, unwanted, and abandoned by Daddy."

Paige turned and glared at Tyme, her eyes were darkening to a fierce orange.

Tyme acted scared. "Hit a sore spot did I?"

Paige's father had died protecting her; his last act was an ultimate symbol of a Father's devotion to his child.

"You know better then to speak badly about my Father." Paige warned.

Tyme smiled. "Daddy's dead, if it wasn't for you, maybe he'd still be alive."

Paige frowned but did not dignify it with a response. They had been going around like this in this place for what seemed days now. Paige was tired and her whole body ached from the shivering she was doing. Paige had made her wings appear and had them wrapped around her, but she was still very cold.

Tyme continued. "You seem to be the root of everyone's problems; you know?"

"Give it a rest, Tyme. It's really getting pitiful you know." Paige sighed.

Tyme shrugged. "Nah its fun since you always give me good material to work with, you caused your Father's death, you are the reason your friend is now a soulless predator, and you are the reason your Queen is still lonely."

Paige's frown turned into a look of shock; everything Tyme had brought up was true. Perhaps it was the dropping temperature, maybe it was the hours or days in this solitude, but what Tyme had just said seemed to linger in her heart. Paige had made a mistake when she was a child that led to her Father's trial and death. Autumn had sacrificed herself when Paige became critically wounded in battle. The last one hurt the most since she had never meant to steal Onyx away from Desiree. Desiree was hurt at first but later on she had forgiven Paige. Paige though had not forgiven really herself; she started to feel real bad thinking about how she an Onyx had carried on at the party.

"I never…I never meant that to happen." Paige whispered.

Tyme's shrieking laughter broke through. "Do you ever stop lying to yourself?! You enjoyed the party, you enjoyed showing off Onyx, you enjoyed being chosen over a Princess, and you loved rubbing it in her face." Tyme tapped on her side of the mirror. "I know you remember; I live in your body, and I know your thoughts. I hear the stuff you bury deep in your brain."

"S…Shut up." Paige said her voice shaking with emotion.

Tyme wasn't about to stop. "Save the world, but what about your Onyx? You love him but you only use him when it's convenient for you. Perhaps it's the chase you like, and not the actual having. Maybe it's that you LOVE being the hero, the chosen one. Onyx chose you and left Desiree, and then you left him! He loves you very much and you push him away but then string him along."

"Stop it!" Paige said forcefully.

Tyme continued. "I thought I was the one who liked to play games, HA!, You've got me beat!"

The dark realm was intensely cold now; Paige could see her breath as she shuddered out shouts at her alter ego.

Tyme would not stop. "Click. Oh look, interesting stuff in the looking glass."

Paige did not want to look; Tyme was really getting on her nerves. A glow from the mirror though made her look up. On the glass surface like a home movie, scenes from the ball played. Onyx and Paige danced wonderfully but off in the back ground Desiree sat on her throne. The royal girl smiled at guests but then as her eyes glanced at Paige and Onyx, her smiled faded and she looked sad. These scenes played on and on, Desiree's smile faded each time the happy couple danced, talked, shared drinks, and enjoyed the ball.

"This is…is not true, all this it's a lie. Why are you doing this?!" Paige pleaded.

The combination of cold, exhaustion, and endless harassment was chipping away at Paige's spirit.

Tyme laughed. "I'm not doing this, but I wish I had thought it up. MORE! MORE!"

Tyme cheered on the movie as it played clip after clip. Paige could only sit in stunned silence and watch.

Tyme sighed happily. "You know it's true, you've hurt so many of your so called friends, your enemies really have nothing on the depth to which you have sunk." Tyme continued. "That's why you go over the top with how mother hen you are to all of them. You've got them all so snowed they can't see what a horrible witch you really are, mommy dearest indeed!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Paige screamed her eyes fading from fiery orange to deep crimson red.

The images continued to play, over and over and over. Paige continued to scream until the shouts became a shriek that increased in intensity until it was high pitched screech. The surface of the mirror trembled and started to crack.

Tyme covered her ears. "Temper, temper, now!"

"SHUT UP!" Paige screeched as she looked at Tyme.

Paige's eyes were now pitch black, pulling herself up she moved forward towards Tyme. Paige continued to shriek as she reached back and drove her fists into the fractured looking glass.

There was a tremendous release of energy; silence followed the echoes of screams. The darkness started to fade as the odd realm came apart. Sinister laughter filled the dissipating shadows.


	11. 11) Dead End

Her nerve endings were rioting; aching like the sharp pain you receive seconds after you stub your toe, or bite your tongue. It was an intense pain that was way too big for such a minor injury. Autumn was feeling like that right now; pain receptors all over her body were firing off all at once. She was starving, and her biology was letting her know how dire that was. It had started as a dull ache in her stomach, and soon had grown into a raging hurt in her joints and head. She was in agony, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
She had woken up in this very empty realm; it was far removed from the new moon palace and its' grand ballroom. She had first checked out her slowly healing gashes, and then she swept the area with her senses. There was nothing; it was a vacuum space, there was not even any scent to the area. How she got here and why was a new mystery for her, but she had no patience for this game. The massive injuries she had received were fading on the surface, but they had left a weakening after affect. She had taken a lot of abuse protecting her friend, but in the end it had been worth it to see Desiree alive and well. Now she was paying the price for her noble deed, she needed to feed immediately. She grimaced as a wave of pain passed through her; the desire to take life was growing.

A familiar voice chuckled at her. "If you would stop being a convenient shield to that mothering bird girl, you would get fewer wounds."

It was a voice she knew all to well, but to hear it in the here and now was impossible. He had been dead for years, killed and absorbed by her. Turning in the direction of the voice; her eyes laid on none other then Castor. His skin was ashen, his hair deep crimson, and his eyes glowed menacingly golden. He was her sire, the reason she had evolved into the being she was presently. Autumn felt a stirring in her mind, and she knew it was Pollux reacting to seeing his twin.  
Like the Greek myth, Castor and Pollux were identical twins, but unlike the stories, the brothers had worked to make her life a living Hades. Now they were all back together, and Autumn wanted, no needed to know why and how.

"What are you doing here!?" She growled at him.

Castor only shrugged. "I do not know, this is your nightmare, or my best dream ever. Then again you absorbed me, so I am technically dead."

"You had always been dead when we encountered each other." Autumn huffed.

Castor smiled. "Details, details, maybe I am your conscience or guiding angel."

"Ugh don't make me vomit; you are more like a bothersome pest! Now leave me alone!" she snarled at Castor.

The hunger and pain were making her edgy; usually she kept her emotions bottled up. It was a defense mechanism to keep people from getting too close; you always hurt the ones closest to you. Most people did not understand the predator and prey dynamic, people where her food, their lives and blood were her sustaining life. Now trapped in this place, separated from it, she could feel the darkness within her stirring actively.

Castor sighed. "I forgive you for snapping. You are hungry and weak my child. It will only be a matter of time before you become a more perfect predator. No more of that foolish repressing what you are; what I made you!" Castor hissed. "YOU are the ultimate being, a goddess, last of our kind, a devourer of ALL! You waste this gift by using it for good! You treat it as a curse; you are a fool girl!"

Autumn doubled over as her pain intensified, it felt like lava was flowing in her veins. Castor was right soon she would become ravenous, and very dangerous. She could feel it rising with in her just as Castor had said. As Castor continued to rant, Autumn sprung into action striking out at him. Her fist hit a smooth surface; it was cool, seamless, and flawless like a mirror but with no frame. Someone was indeed the ring master to these events; an unknown third party.

"Just shut up." Autumn said tiredly.

Castor sneered. "It's just a matter of time; you set yourself up for this, being a whipping dog to that Paige-whelp. You shame our kind and yourself being that weakling's shield, and what thanks does she give you?!" He went on. "She does not even trust you, your judgment, or your very actions!" He finished.

Autumn heaved and slid back down to the ground; her pale skin was pink with bloodied sweat. She cried out as her needs were making themselves urgently known. The strange surface she leaned against suddenly became warmer and illuminated. It wavered and came to life; resembling a television, or a window. She painfully maneuvered so she could see what was going on. Autumn stared as she watched people on the Earth and Moon move about. Her eyes could clearly see the network of veins running just under their skin glowing with the heavenly energy of life. Her pink tongue slipped out and ran across her parched lips.

"W…what's this?! Make it stop." She whispered. "WHO'S responsible for this! STOP PLAYING GAMES AND SHOW YOURSELF!" She roared.

She couldn't take her eyes from the images; people walked, ate, laughed, and lived. Children played, sang, ran, and screamed with youthful delight. A little boy fell and scraped his knee. Autumn only saw the blood welling up and out of the abraded flesh.

"STOP THIS!" Autumn shouted.

She felt the careful restraints she had created dissolve as the need was taking over. Autumn growled and slowly got to her feet as the abyss with in her pulsed and merged with her soul. Darkness gathered around her forming her fleshy bat like wings, her nails grew and became glossy black, and her eyes glowed with a carnivorous cold fire. Her hair lifted, the braids fully unraveled, and became sort of wild. She laughed as her hungry eye fell upon the prey images; so calm and uncaring they were. Feeble humans, who were nothing but food, they had forgotten that. Autumn purred at the thought of teaching them their true place in the scheme of things. Castor superimposed on the real time movie was clapping and cheering. Pollux's spirit writhed and moved inside Autumn's mind feasting on the pleasure of the hunt and massacre that would soon occur. The twins loved killing and destruction; it was the reason they had lived for. Autumn, their created sibling was about to full fill both of their twisted desires; they did not care how or why.  
Autumn released a commanding roar as she reached back and attacked the picture surface. She released a fierce assault on the smooth surface, landing blow after blow. Soon the smooth material cracked, and moments later the barrier shattered releasing a second monster into the world.


	12. 12) It Begins with a Song

Children playing in an inner city were excited; they waited for the good fairy to take them to the land of candy. Twitters of joy were carried from kid to kid since the disappearances started to happen. They did not understand why their parents were worried; they were going to a happy place. The lady was fun and she was nice and she was magic like a fairy. Parents feared for their children and forbid them to go outside or to the parks alone. Children disobeyed and many ran away to join the fairy lady in her magic playground. Parents, police, and even Senshi who intervened felt the wrath of Tyme. Tyme worked quickly, the kids flocked to her in groups, and to them this was a game. She would make sure that for all eternity they would stay young and stay happy, this was her gift to all of them. Curfews were enforced and a city wide lock down was enacted to protect the children, but it caused more harm then good. The city was soon thrown into chaos as Tyme rampaged to get what she wanted.  
Tyme knew no one could stand in her way; the children needed her. Senshi united to try to deal with the marauding girl but there was no defeating Tyme. Her former allies worked up a plan to send out close friends to try to negotiate with her. No one wanted to hurt her since they knew that some where with in that mad mind their old friend Paige was. Queen Desiree, despite advice to the contrary, volunteered to try to negotiate with her. Desi had experience with inner demons; Psi had finally been dealt with thanks to Paige, so Desiree owed the other girl. Sailor Phoebe AKA Thyna Kishni was an old friend of Paige volunteered to go as well. The third recruit was Sue Ann Pearce AKA Pseudo Sailor Chaos who had been informally adopted by Paige. They found Tyme escorting a pair of twins into the fog that would lead them to her special realm. Desi motioned for Sue Ann and Thyna to hang back a little.

Desiree stepped out and held up her hands showing that she was unarmed. "Tyme please stop this now."

"Stop what? I am simply giving the children what they want; I am full filling all their wishes." Tyme said.

It was really such a childish rational that Tyme possessed. Desi understood it in certain ways, Tyme was a curse that fed and grew using the weakness and immature wants that Paige once had.

Desi stepped towards the other girl. "Please Tyme, I'm your friend, we're alike in many ways…"

"You are nothing like me and you are HER friend!" Tyme cut Desiree off with a snarl. "You and all those Senshi are nothing to me!" She said with a sure and final voice.

It was clear to Desi that Tyme would not listen, and she could not reach Paige in the shadowed parts of her own mind. This was not usual Tyme blocking, this was stronger, Paige was unreachable. Desi remembered Paige telling her the couple of reason why Tyme would surface. Firstly, Tyme would take over whenever Paige was near death and could no longer subdue the 'voice' within her head. Secondly, when Paige was so severally depressed she would 'give in' and willing be the 'voice' and hide in the shadows of her own mind. In both these instances, Paige could be felt hiding or healing with in the shadows of her own mental realm.

"I feel you in my mind looking for that whelp!" Tyme sneered.

Desiree backed up as Tyme stepped towards her. The black dust surrounding Tyme became thicker until it totally covered her. Desiree knew that Tyme was itching for a fight now, so she had no other recourse. Desiree took her locket in her and held it out as the dust around Tyme burst away.

She called out. "NEO MOON STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Her henshin was bright and glorious filled with silver and sapphire colored glitter. When it was over, she stood in a sapphire and light blue fuku accented with bows, and jewels. When she had ascended the throne of the new Moon Kingdom, her fuku had changed to suit her new royal status. Her tiara was now, a silver crown with diamonds and her trade mark sapphire jewel in the center.  
Tyme now stood in a revealing armored type outfit; the bodice was all black, with armored accents around the chest and shoulders. She wore black thigh high leggings, with black armored boots. On her head was a black armored crown with horns jutting out through her thick brown hair. Her black bat like wings flared out behind her, and the most menacing about the transformation was the gigantic axe she held in her left hand.

"PHOEBE MOON POWER, MAKE UP!" Thyna shouted.

She opened up her arms as her fuku of dark green and black formed on her body. On her feet black thigh high boots formed and on her head a right facing crescent moon formed. She stood ready when the sequence ended. Unlike most of the other senshi whose heads were adorned with tiaras, Sailor Phoebe was a unique senshi in that she was not birthed, but created from the gasses of the moon Phoebe.

"Please don't do this Tyme." Sailor Phoebe pleaded.

Sue Ann raised her arms and touched the yellow gems imbedded in her wrists together. A chaos cloud rose up and encircled her; her clothes dissolved leaving her vulnerable in the chaotic miasma. On her form a fuku with a slate blue body formed; black belts crisscrossed over her chest, and wrists. Another black belt encircled her waist as a yellow topped slate blue skirt formed under it; the hem had bands of red, black, and aqua. On her head a silver tiara formed with a yellow center gem, in all she has 9 gem stones in bedded in her flesh and ringed by black belts. The cloud exploded away from her and Pseudo Sailor Chaos stood ready for what may come.  
Like Sailor Phoebe, PSC was not birthed but created. In the future after Sailor Cosmos fled, Chaos swept over the galaxy like a death plague. On Earth scientist unable to put their trust in teenage magic girls, combined light and dark energy, and matter and created a new being. She looks human, but she is a powerful force made to face Chaos with evenly matched power. Despite the success, PSC was slated for destruction after only five years. During the act of her deletion her powers burst killing everyone in the area; she escaped and spent most of her life on the run. She aged never knowing kindness, compassion, and friendship. After 12 years, she was captured again and put to death, once again she used her powers but this time, she traveled back in time with out killing anyone in the process. Since she never received any training or guidance her powers soon became uncontainable; the senshi joined forces and stopped PSC before she could kill millions once again. Her age was rewound and she was given a second chance at living. In this more primitive time, she found compassion with Shadow Sailor and Tyme, and friendship from the other senshi of this earlier era.

Tyme bounced her axe from one hand to another as she looked from Sailor Moon Star to Sailor Phoebe, and finally to Pseudo Sailor Chaos.

"They've even turned you against me" Tyme said to Pseudo Sailor Chaos.

During Sue Ann's second childhood, Tyme stopped her malicious hijinks, and at times even played the hero when danger threatened the young girl. Young Sue Ann delighted in the games Tyme played with her; Tyme had emotions for Sue Ann since her first childhood was filled with torture, and pain.

"What happened to the little girl who used to sing with me in the sunshine?" Tyme asked.

PSC could only look Tyme in the eye and say. "Times change, people grow up, and need to live beyond childhood." She then continued despite Tyme's growing frown. "Some of us have grown up, even if we won't admit it to ourselves."

Tyme roared in rage, she hated being considered an adult since to her they were the enemy of all enemies. Her black dust became charged with red electricity, and her long brown hair rose up and swirled around her like undulating snakes. Tyme had never displayed powers like this; they could feel the sheer intensity. Sailors Moon Star, and Phoebe readied for an attack.

"DIE!" Tyme shrieked.

The cloud of dust sped at them super fast; the velocity would surely flay the flesh from their bones in mere seconds.

Calmly Moon Star shouted. "Royal Moon Shield!"

A shield with Moon Star's emblem on it appeared in her grip; she held it in front of her and her allies. The sandstorm of black dust wrapped all around them, the only thing saving their skins was the glowing barrier surrounding them.

Moon Star did not turn to look at her companions. "We're safe for now, but this won't keep us safe for too long.  
Just as she made that declaration, small cracks threaded their way across the shield's surface.

Sailor Phoebe piped in. "We have to do something, but we can't hurt her."

More cracks were appearing, and time was running out.

"We have no choice." PSC said. "Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love." She declared.

It was a grim statement, but the three fighters knew that the time for talk was over. Phoebe had been friends with Tyme for a long time; this was an emotional situation for her. She nodded in agreement despite the fact that tears were threatening to mist her eyes.  
There was no more time for tough statements as Moon Star's shield burst by the dark grit; the wind driven attack was like getting hit by shattered glass. The trio were thrown back, their fuku's ripped, and their skin freely bled from various gashes. Tyme's attacks were fierce and driven by immature rage; very little time passed before Sailor Moon Star, Pseudo-Sailor Chaos, and Sailor Phoebe had been pushed passed their physical limit.

"Stupid senshi; you never stood a chance! Now you will die!" Tyme screeched and raised her gigantic axe.

Phoebe took this opportunity and attacked. "GLACIAL SPIKES!"

She created long ice spikes, by gathering and fusing the water in the air. With a simple movement she sent the projectiles at Tyme.

Tyme watched as the dust settled; revealing the battered and bloodied form of PSC. She showed no remorse, or even a twinge of sadness. All that was soon erased as two of the ice spikes pierced her in the upper arms. She roared in pain, and anger as she looked at the acidic blood now running down her tanned arms. Her axe clattered to the ground with a metallic clang.

"CHAOS CROWN ENTANGLE!" PSC called out, threw her tiara at Tyme.

The tiara turned into belts and tied up Tyme at her arms, legs, and body. Phoebe and PSC looked at Sailor Moon Star and nodded. The New Moon Queendom ruler stepped forward and held up her hand, in her grip her Moon Star Tier appeared in her grip. The scepter was tall with a light blue star with a silver moon crescent jewel in the center sitting atop a large round royal blue gem. The gem sits cradled in a golden crescent moon; this all rests on a white winged dark blue extendable retractable staff.

Holding her tier before her she called out. "Moon Star New Millennium Sapphire Purification!"

Out of her weapon shot silver beams of light, with silver and gold crescent moons, and royal blue glittery dust. The holy moonlight beams and pure moons hit Tyme, as the glitter showered down on her. The power was amplified by Moon Stars new royal position, and should have worked or at least done something to help Paige in this moment.  
Tyme instead looked at the senshi team that came to stop her and she screamed bloody murder. Like it was nothing, the tough girl snapped the bands like they were made of paper. She shook off the blue dust, and watched as her dark power healed up the deep stab wounds on her arms. Wiping the blood away in her slender fingers she even went as far as to lick up the corrosive liquid. Chuckling she reached for her axe; Sailor Moon star lunged to get the axe away from her but she was too late. The Queen Senshi fell to her stomach in the place where the axe had fallen; Moon Star worked to get to her knees and looked up as Tyme placed a heeled boot on her back. The keen heel sunk into her back flesh eliciting a pained cry from Sailor Moon Star; laughing harder Tyme raised the axe over her head and swung it down.

"Let's play Alice through the Looking Glass." She chuckled down at Moon Star. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She shouted.

There was no hesitation on Tyme's behalf; she was more then willing to decapitate Sailor Moon Star.

Sailor Phoebe screamed and manifested her Glaive of Venom, a six foot tall staff weapon that holds an orb that represents Saturn, its' rings, and its' satellites; the bottom of the staff comes to a sharp point. "Play time is OVER!"

Sailor Phoebe sprung forward and aimed her weapons' spear like bottom at Tyme's midsection. The shaft sunk into the girl's body and knocked her off balance and made her drop her axe again. Tyme stumbled away from Sailor Moon Star and gripped at the weapon in her midsection.

"You hurt your precious little P-chan friend." Tyme panted as she gripped the spear shaft.

Phoebe smirked, and gave the spear a hard jerk pulling it out of Tyme. "You'll both heal, but I bet that blood hurts like a bitch!"

Tyme and Phoebe stared at one another neither was going to back down; but at she squared off the air seemed to hum as something was building up. Tyme then snarled and shot out waves of scorching winds and black dust at the senshi sent to stop her. The wind brought them to their knees and, Tyme grabbed her axe and loomed over Sailor Phoebe.  
The enraged woman did not hesitate swinging the weapon forward to kill Phoebe. PSC fought to rise and put herself in the way of the blow. Tyme was on a rage fueled onslaught, and watched as her giant axe bit into PSC's midsection and side. Blood sprayed everywhere as the dark skinned senshi flew back from everyone; she crashed through a brick wall. There was a glow from the debris as PSC returned to her civilian persona.  
The wind stopped as Tyme saw what she had done, as much as she hated PSC as an adult, having raised her had formed a bond between them. Tyme screamed one more time and sent out another gale force wind that picked up and threw Moon Star and Phoebe away from her. Wordlessly she padded over to Sue Ann and raised her arm; dust swirled around her and injured girl. Her eyes glowed as more dust gathered when the particles and wind parted; Tyme bend forward and picked up the now child aged form of Sue Ann. Tyme smiled and carried the now healed and sleeping child into her realm of play and youthful bliss.


	13. 13) Blood Everywhere

Corpses started to pile up, husks of people who used to be vibrant and full of life. The person responsible for this was Autumn, but it was no longer the person everyone once knew. This was no longer the calm friend, who tried to control her carnal side; this was a malicious creature of pure evil. She attacked with out prejudice and she assaulted many people. Autumn drunk on the feast, and thrilled with the hunt moved from victim to victim. No place on Earth was safe from the vampire's wild blood lust; she no longer drank to stay alive, she attacked for the thrill of it all. Those who tried to stand in her way met gruesome ends; thrill of the kill was universal, people of all ages were targets. The darkness people feared when they were young; now had claws and teeth that verified their frights.  
Vampire fans flocked to be a part of this gruesome ordeal like it was some movie, or television shows where blood spillage and ecstasy were the same. They soon found out what crock glamorized vampires were, there was no sparkles, no romance, no promises of love everlasting, no erotic feedings, and no day night cycle of safety. These idiotic people soon found out they were food and sport nothing more. This was the harsh reality their screams and their demises heralded.  
Three figures had been following the carnage as best as they could, keeping up with the predator had been hard, but they soon had a system. This early afternoon Autumn was chasing down a middle age couple, she used the shadows as doorways to keep the couple together and in constant terror. She tackled the man, by leaping from the darkness and in full view of his girlfriend she tore into the screaming victim. The moment Emily, Serenitalia, and Talitha arrived on the scene they knew no amount of reasoning would stop this person from the carnage they were delivering. They could only watch in horror as Autumn peeled the skin away from the man's face and drank from the blood spurting up like a high school student drinks from a water bubbler. The blood soaked killer the stood and started to advance on the lady, the pores in Autumn skin worked swiftly to pull the blood into her body and soon she was clean and alabaster in color again. Autumn reached down and lifted the crying woman by her neck; with her free hand she readied to rip the ladies lower jaw off.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Three voices called out in unison.

Calera Misato, Talitha Suke , and Serenitalia Moore stood at a safe distance in a triangle formation around Autumn and her victim. With the noon day sun nearly upon them; the shadows Autumn could naturally teleport in were shrinking fast, the three senshi knew this was the best time to strike.

Serenitalia Moore held back her nausea and held up her locket. She called out, "MOON MUSIC POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Her transformation was bright and melodic filled with silver and lavender glitter, when it was over she stood in a lavender and purple fuku accented with bows, and ribbons. On Sailor Moon Music's forehead glimmered a silver crescent moon instead of a tiara.

"MAU STAR POWER, TRANSFORM!" Calera Misato shouted and held up her henshin wand. In a flurry of gold and red stars she henshined into Sailor Mau. She now wore a golden top, white gloves with gold stars on the cuffs, a red and gold skirt, and red boots with gold laces.

Talitha Suke held out her locket and called out, "LOVE GOLDEN POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Sailor Love's henshin was vibrant and full of dark pink ribbon, golden sparkles, and prismatic butterflies. Her uniform had a yellow gold vest with a heart shape cut out around the bust. Her skirt was white with dark pink hearts and pleats on it, and on her hips were light pink embossments. Her locket hung in the center of her skirt, and her tiara was yellow gold with a dark pink heart in the center.

Autumn dropped the woman, and watched unimpressed with the changing of the three soldiers before her. To her, they just looked like three succulent meals wearing silly outfits trying to act tough. She licked her lips and crouched down slightly; all that glitter and flash she was ready to dismember each of them and move on.  
The trio saw the hallmarks of a cat ready to pounce on its' next meal; Sailor Moon Music held out her hand an in her grip her Music Flute Wand appeared in her grip, Sailor Mau's golden double edged blade staff formed in her hand. Sailor Love readied an attack; she could only use a few attacks at her disposal.

"Get the girl out of here!" Sailor Mau shouted to Moon Music.

The girl Autumn was going to attack was in hysterics and had been inching away from Autumn as the senshi arrived.

Autumn chuckled slightly and turned on the innocent woman. "You want her? Then you can have her."

Autumn moved so fast that she was no more than a mere blur, before any of the senshi could act, the woman screamed as she was hauled up and dispatched. Sailor Mau, Love and Moon Music heard the scream and then they were hit with a warm spray. At their feet was the lady, now decapitated, the three senshi were drenched in her blood.

"Ugh I think I am going to be sick!" Mau said.

The disgust and nausea washed over all their faces as the smell and the realization of the situation washed over them. Autumn's laughter got louder as she looked from senshi to senshi now heavily speckled in crimson.  
Love could only look at her former friend with a heavy heart, this was not the girl she once knew and loved. This was now a savage killed who only knew how to hurt, and instill terror, and she enjoyed doing it. In her mind she could hear her guardian Aineko that she needed to fight, advising her that this was no longer their ally but just another enemy. It was a reality she was closer to seeing and even feeling now and it pained her to the bone.

Moon Music held up her wand and let an attack fly. "MUSIC NOTE BLAST!" she called out and sent a flurry of energy and music at Autumn.

The vampire easily moved out of the way of the force power; the shockwave hit a near by building with a resounding powerful thud.

"STAR LIGHT SHADOW ATTACK!" Mau followed Moon Music swiftly.

Her power caused shadows to come to life; Mau used what darkness remained as snares to entrap Autumn. She then leapt forward with her bladed staff for a physical attack; Sailor Mau was swift and agile, and her aim and strikes where strong and dead on. Her golden staff soon became dark with the thick vampiric blood it was spilling. Mau continued her assault for a few minutes longer and then she hopped backwards. The red head's chest was heaving as she readied for the next phase of their plan.

"Now Love!" She called out.

Sailor Love raised her arms and called out her attack. "HEART STRINGS, ENTWINE!"

Pink glowing chains of gold hearts formed as Love threw her hands out; the chains multiplied and came flying out at all angles. Autumn lunged forward to strike at Mau when the chains caught her entwining all around her trapping her like a fly in a glowing chain web.  
Autumn covered in her own pitch blood struggled in the trap, but the maniacal creature was still chuckling as if this was a game. As she struggled, she noticed the chains were getting warmer and starting to change shape into little glowing butterflies. The little gold glowing energy insects fluttered and covered her dark form.  
Sailor Mau nodded to Sailor Moon Music and phase two of their plan was put into action.

Sailor Moon Music spun around once and held out her hand as her Song Bird Scepter formed in her hand. The Music Moon rod is made out of crystal with a large ruby on top of it.

The youngest Moon warrior called out, "Music Moon Scepter Elimination!"

She then started to sing, and the scepter glowed with a pure bright light. It floated out of her grip and like an amplifier it funneled Moon Music's pure energy, her pure voice, and then shot the energy at Autumn hitting her with divine energy.  
The trio had hoped the combo blast of purifying energy would help their friend, or at least slow her down enough to capture her with out further incident. The laughter had stopped and there was nothing but silence coming from the unmoving mound of golden butterflies.

"Did it work?" Moon Music asked in shaken voice.

The power attacks and the physical exertion was starting to take its' toll on the young ladies. As if to answer the inquiry, an unholy roar filled the air as a dark force snaked out and absorbed the energy insects. The darkness then undulated and then stood up; when it cleared. Autumn stood healed of her wounds and clean of all blood; the blood of her victims, and her own blood had been absorbed back into her body.

Autumn looked at them one by one; her dark icy gaze passing right through them. "My turn."

She said and in a blur and lashed out at Sailor Mau and Sailor Moon Music; it did not take much for Autumn to throw Moon Music at a brick wall. Mau was a little tougher; and the two red heads exchanged cat quick blows, and kicks. Moon Music recovered and hopped back into the fray; Sailor Love followed but she was knocked back by a vicious blow to the jaw. Moon Music soon followed as a kick to the chest caused her to fall back gasping. It seemed Sailor Mau was the only one holding her own until Autumn stopped playing around and grabbed the senshi by the face. She easily disarmed the fighter and then started to crush Sailor Mau's head in her powerful grip.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Mau screamed and struggled to get loose.

Mau clawed, punched, and tried the pull the grip from her head but it was like hitting a statue, there was no budge. The red headed senshi could taste and feel blood in her mouth, and trickling out her nose and eyes. In a few more minutes she would be brain damaged, or worse dead. Mau screamed more as she started to hear cracking noises, and she knew it was her skull protesting.  
It was like getting hit by a car, Sailor Moon Music laid on her back trying to breath, and it seemed like forever. Her chest hurt so much, and the pain increased with each breath; she felt that perhaps that she a broken rib or two.

Slowly she got back to her feet and prayed. "Please Mother Moon, and my love Vachon give me the strength to carry on."

She hoped that the Crystal Tower in the Chamber of Prayer would hear her pleading and give her the power she needed to find the right path. Sailor Moon Music rose to her feet and summoned her Music Flute Wand and prepared to fire off another offensive attack. Her plan was to have the attack be point blank for maximum damage; she powered up for the blast and maneuvered herself close to Autumn. The attack was ready to fly, when Autumn's right hand flashed forth and snatched Moon Music's head in the same vice like grip. Moon Music's pained screams joined Mau's nearly in unison.

Sailor Love lay on her side trying to shake the fog out of her brain; it felt as though her jaw had been nearly broken by a single hit. She knew Autumn was powerful but she had no a clue of really how strong the other senshi was. Her friends were screaming and she knew their lives were in peril; she reached in her jacket and pulled out a small pike like object. It was a knife especially designed to stop Autumn; the knife looked like a normal dagger but when you twisted the handle the blade separated into four skewers. When plunged into Autumn's heart the action of separating into the four sections would pull apart the central muscle. As long as the four parts where kept away from each other Autumn's body would essentially be an unmoving dried corpse. She had kept this piece of hardware from the zealot group that had banded to stop Dark Sailor Jaguar when she was fighting for good. Now she would have to use it or she would lose two good friends, slowly she stood as tears streamed out of her crystalline eyes. This was defiantly a time that Talitha was doubting herself, but a voice in her brain was telling her that the power of Love was the strongest power in the universe.

Finding her strong voice she called out. "AUTUMN-KUN! Leave them alone, and come get me!"

Love's friends did not stop screaming as Autumn looked up in her direction.

Her voice was breaking but she continued. "Let them go and I will be your opponent!" She created her energy bow and drew back on it as an arrow appeared in her hands.

Autumn shook her head, contemplated long enough for Mau and Moon Music to start to glow as they changed from senshi form back to civilian guise, she then threw the two a side, and faced down her last opponent.

The vampire shook her hear. "Your strongest power barely worked on me; what makes you think those will do any better?! You are weak; nothing more then a succulent little appetizer, there is no substance to you little girl!" She spat out each insulting word. "You're only good if the enemy is as weak and pathetic as you are!"

Sailor Love could only hold her bow and arrow a bit longer. "Then prove it, if I am so weak, come and get me! Your like all those pitiable youma; slaves to their savagery, and all blah blah, and no BITE!" Talitha snapped back as best she could. "Sailor Moon could easily defeat you while screaming and bawling!"

Autumn cocked her head to the side and blinked. "Nice try." It only took a quarter of a heartbeat before Autumn was on Sailor Love. The pinkette was slammed into a wall the vampire was inches away from her body. She literally purred in the younger girl's ear. "I will though take you up on the offer of showing you how much I can bite."

Sailor Love's energy weapon was gone, Calera and Serenitalia were unmoving on the ground near by, and Love could feel Autumn's claws digging into her throat, and shoulders. The fangs vanished from her eye line; and she felt them dig into her flesh; with what force she could muster she plunged the pike into her former friend. There was resistance at first and she felt a sticky fluid splash onto her; she then twisted the weapon and felt the mechanism engage. Then she lost her grip on it as Autumn stumbled back; the dagger protruded from Autumn's chest but from a little too far to one side.

Autumn roared as she ripped the offending weapon from her body; the separated and extended tines tore chunks of muscle and flesh out. The hole left over was gaping and bleeding freely. Autumn was in distress, as the dagger had tore into part of her heart. She tore the weapon apart as she looked at Sailor Love.

Autumn's voice seethed in rage as she gurgled and howled "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

She pounced on Sailor Love and dashed the senshi into the; she rammed the younger girl's head into the bricks many times before readying to feast. Love felt the first couple of blow but then darkness and nothingness followed.

Love's last thought as she reverted back to her civilian form was, "I'm sorry Autumn I didn't help at all, gomen Aineko."

When Calera slowly regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was that she was still alive. She was in too much pain to be dead; not too far away Serenitalia was slowly waking up as well.

"Sere are you OK?" Calera asked as she worked to get to her feet.

The youngest Moon Royal moaned in pain as she moved. "I'm hurt, but I think I can manage to stand.

"Good, good. Tal….Talitha?" Calera called out and looked around for the pinkette.

Both girls gasped in horror as they noticed Talitha's broken form lying in a pool of her own blood. Their own wounds forgotten, they struggled to get their friend to the hospital. In the back of their minds they wondered were Autumn had gone; their opponent was not one to leave survivors behind.


	14. 14) Trying Times

The council of senshi had converged and they had spent most of the time arguing; the conflict was old, but it prevented any talk of an intelligent solution to the current dilemma. The more stubborn and over protective of the planetary senshi like Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had always kept the emerging senshi at arms length. Moon, and the rest had welcomed the other senshi, but when confronted by the others they gave in keeping their own little click. There was also a small group of younger senshi from all over Earth who had been reborn to their senshi statuses..

"I knew this would happen; those two were always time bombs just waiting to annihilate the city!" Pluto strongly argued. "They even hurt their own kind! There is no reasoning with them; SWIFT final actions need to be taken against them both!"

The outer planetary senshi nodded in agreement; many of the new senshi were from outside the galaxy, this made them untrustworthy. Sailor Saturn the leader of the outers was the only on not in agreement with her adopted family's sentiment. Many of the international senshi just sort of watched; unsure which faction to align with.

Sailor Jupiter shook her head. "We are not killers; we need to find a way to reason with them. Something in the storms is letting me know that this is not their fault."

"I agree, my computer is picking up on strange energies, but the nature of these powers is unclear." Mercury offered up.

Uranus shook her head and slammed her hand down on the meeting table. "NO what you need to realize this they came from beyond our world, that makes them enemies! They are stronger than us and now we are seeing their true forms!"

The blond senshi gestured to images of victims, photos of all the missing children, and reports of terror popping up all over the city.

"They played us like a violin, now we are paying the price for allowing ourselves to be seduced and infiltrated." Neptune added."Even I was fooled by their so called heroic feats." She grumbled.

Neptune of course was not ready to admit that the words she spoke felt wrong; right now the actions of the two girls was screaming enemy to her.

Several of the Cosmic Senshi spoke up, "That's unfair, and you've had a bone to pick with P-chan for the longest time now, Pluto! We are at our wits end trying to prove to you that we are not your enemy!"

"Right now the citizens of our once peaceful city are being TERRORIZED and VICTIMIZED by your so called friends; children are being KIDNAPPED, and you have the gall to stand here and DEFEND the root cause of all this EVIL! OF course you are our enemies because you are siding with the enemy right now!" Pluto hissed back at the Cosmic Senshi. "Your own kind tried to kill you and you still defend them; you and your fake MOON royals should go back to where you came from and STOP plaguing our world!" The Senshi of Time and Space laced each word with venom.

The new warriors, who knew nothing of the tension between the senshi, could not help but go with what they witnessed so eventually they showed support of Pluto and her argument. Several senshi voiced their support of Pluto in several different languages. Soon the debate unraveled into a multilingual shouting match; it was inevitable since tempers and fear were at an all time high.

Desiree and Serenitalia stepped forward, both bore wounds from their recent tangle with Autumn and Paige; behind them stood Sailors Mau, Hemp, Darkness, Angel, Vibrant Star, Love, Manna, Silver Star, and Star Spangled Sailor. Each girl, had been shouting but once the Moon Royals took the floor the Cosmic Senshi silenced their voices in respect.

"Arguing amongst ourselves will not solve the current dilemma." The Neo-Moon Queen said in a calm strong voice. "We cannot change your opinions of us and that is fine, but for the sake of the city, we need to work together." She said.

Serenitalia passed a cold regal eye over at Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. "Sister is right, for now SOME of us need to push down our negativity, so that we may unite and come up with a way to save our friends."

"My sisters are correct." Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her sisters, and smiled she could not help but agree. "I remember what it was like, loving someone who was brained washed by evil, I would not wish that kind of pain on anyone." She was recalling the past.  
Crystal Tokyo's Queen stood and raised her hand to silence the Outers and the others who were ready to disagree. "For the sake of love, the Moon, and our beloved Earth we will unite and try to save Autumn and Paige!"

Neptune and Uranus shook their heads and pleaded with Neo-Queen Serenity. "But your MAJESTY, PLEASE!"

Their voices were drowned out as many senshi applauded her decree, Serenity knew those who would not agree with her rule, and she was surprised at the positively icy look from Pluto. A chill ran up her spine as she remembered the same type of look Mamoru had given her when he had been infected by evil. Pluto now had that same frozen, dark, and hateful look in her crimson eyes.

Sailor Pluto turned on her boot heels and left the vast war room; she despised that the Queen was so kind and trusting.


	15. 15) What IS Happening!

Tyme was happily leading more children to her realm of laughter, candy, and play when a small boy with dirty matted hair broke though the group and landed in her arms. The child was hurt and reeked of blood, hurt children was a sure bet to draw Tyme's rage. Despite her rising anger, she worked to soothe the child enough so that he could tell her what happened. The guilty party would soon know her ire, and their life would be forfit once she was done torturing them of course.

Autumn had been ready to dismember the pinkette, as she went to strike a flying body hit her. The impact was harsh, but it was the speeding grains of dust filling her eyes, nose and mouth, as it stripped her skin away was starting to irk her fiercely. A hand gripped the blood lusted girl like a vice, nails digging into the cold skin... blood dripped over the knuckles from the madly laughing lips. Glossy black eyes suddenly appeared as if on lava, burning a dark red, and glared up at the women. Autumn stared down into Tyme's eyes, the mad laughter stretching on.

The two girls were far above the crystal city; far above the crystal city, and climbing higher and higher. Autumn's dark gigantic wings opened and she used them to slow and whip around the momentum against her attacker. The onslaught of dust was familiar, she knew it had to be Paige, so she was surprised to see Tyme working hard to flay her alive. Autumn lashed out and and sliced Tyme across the face with her claws; the shriek Tyme let loose was ear shattering.

"I'll kill you." a murderous voice spoke upon an icy wind. In another blink Autumn was not only thrown from the sky, but collided into the ground as if there was no fall, only impact.

Dark blood spurted from Autumn's mouth as her body bounced off the ground. A rolling shock wave tore thru the first floor of every building within a three block radius, bodies were thrown in all directions, cars were launched skyward and flipped. Street posts were torn out of the ground, fell over, or were bent from impacts from cars and humans alike. Autumn would have not died from such a slam, but she would have been out of commission for a little bit, but since she had gorged herself so much in the past days her body repaired itself so quickly she had time to dodge the next of Tyme's attacks.

Autumn snarled and caught the insane bird girl by the hair. "YOU! What is your PROBLEM!"

The vampire jerked then threw Tyme away from her. The other girl was such a pest, and she had ruined a perfectly good mauling.

"YOU KILLED A CHILD!" She screamed back.

The wind driven dust was really painful and Tyme's loud voice was unbearable.

Autumn smiled. "Maybe, not today though, I only eat ripe little kids every other day." She even started to chuckle. "They are like chips you know, can't have just one, MMMMmmmm. Crunchy, sweet, and ooh so rich..."

Tyme gritter her teeth and released another high pitched roar; she rushed at Autumn ready to crush the life out of the vampire. Autumn grabbed Tyme's arm and slung her around using the girls own momentum against her. Tyme flew through the air and crashed into a near by building. It did not take much time, between Autumn's button pushing and Tyme's rants, that the little skirmish became and all out destructive battle between the two. The pair fought in the air and on the ground, in their midst buildings were marred, cars blew up, and people ran in all directions in holy terror.

Tyme was quick and driven by blind rage; Autumn once again was blindsided, lifted into the atmosphere and pile driven back to the earth with shattering force. Autumn once again recovered with a groan. In another blink Autumn slithered her form in a rotating motion as Tyme's enormous axe was brought down, slicing thru the street pavement and halfway into the ground beneath.

Autumn almost smirked, "You are as pathetic as HER!"

Tyme roared, yanked the axe out of the ground, and with two hands round-housed the weapon at Autumn, and released it toward the vampire girl. The axe spun like a disk, cutting thru anything still standing again Autumn dodged, this time in a bolted charge. The axe sliced through more things and people before it disappeared into the black dusted wind.  
With clawed hands, Autumn swiped at Tyme's body in a random and manic motions each swipe were so quick there were blurs.  
Tyme blocked or dodged some of the assault, some she didn't. She brought up her sharp stiletto boot and kicked into Autumn's chest throwing the girl off her, as Autumn was thrown backward, the axe reappeared from the wind now heading back at her from the other direction. Caught unaware, Autumn clumsily dodged the weapon again, but a but of scalp and hair was left behind. Suddenly, with a determined WHACK, Autumn was batted up, through, and into the third floor of the building down the block. Tyme had caught the axe a moment after Autumn dodged it, turned it with the flat side facing forward, and batted the girl instead of slicing her.  
Stray bricks fell one at a time, for a few long moments there was no sound, only the bricks hitting the sidewalk one at a time.

Tyme growled at herself, her eyes tightly shut and hands gripping her axe handle.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the scream was Paige's. This infuriated Tyme more, and again she roared in anger.

"Fuck.. you..." Tyme panted.

~~MEANWHILE~~

"Well that was a HUGE waste of my life!" Sailor Phoebe exclaimed.

A small group of the Cosmic Senshi were leaving the Crystal Palace; after Pluto had left the rescue mission forum had dissolved into arguing. Some of the more diplomatic outsider senshi had remained to give ideas and try to at least keep tabs on the Planetaries. Desiree and those closest to Paige and Autumn wanted to try to get to them first, just in case some of the others decided to take matters into their own hands. Sailor Pluto was not the only one of the senshi who had beef with Autumn and Paige. So despite Neo Queen Serenity's declaration it would be some time before an agreed on plan would be put into action.

Desiree shook her head. "We needed to know were everyone stood, so we can act first." The young Queen knew that this whole situation would only cause the bad blood between the Planetary Senshi and the Cosmic Senshi to boil.

Desiree was pondering the days of late, it weighed heavily on her heart. She wanted to help her friends, no she needed to help them. She had lost the count on how many times Paige and Autumn had helped her; now because of their efforts she had been made into a stronger ruler and person.

"People who have passion, and no love will act like ignorant dogs." Safire purred.

Safire Kama Sattva was a bombshell with a killer attitude and a somewhat jaded view of human psyches. She tousled her luscious red hair as she recalled the heat and the emotions that swirled and poured out all around her in that so called meeting. She has come to the meeting despite her dislike of the planetary senshi; her half sister Talitha had asked her, well begged her to attend since she was laid up.

Mara merely shrugged and rooted around in her pockets. "Peoples got dare own opinions, changin dare minds will coome in time, Mon."

"Opinions are one thing but, that was getting to be pure mob mentality!" Calera huffed. "Mike used to say that Setsuna was moody when it came to P-chan, but she was just down right hateful tonight!" She continued.

Desiree only nodded, it was good to let the other discuss and vent their problems. Once their angsts were let go of their minds would be clear to solve the current dilemma. Desiree herself was thinking about everything she observed today, the way Tyme was acting, her own drama with Psi, the mysterious power boost that Tyme and Autumn seemed to have, and the look in Pluto's eyes as she left the room. It all meant something, but what, she did not know.


	16. 16) Brewing Storm

There was no more time to think about the recent past, as alarms started to sound off in the city and in the palace. It did not take long for them to find out what was going on as a boom and an explosion rang out in the air. Looking at her friends and comrades Neo Moon Queen Desiree only had to nod to send them and herself into action, her younger sister and the others would meet them there. It did not take everyone that long to arrive on the scene of annihilation; it was city wide and growing. The Cosmic Senshi, Sailor Moon Star, Sailor Phoebe, Sailor Passion, and Sailor Mau stared in terrified awe at the amount of destruction that had occurred in only a few minutes. They came up behind Tyme as she swore miserably to no one it seemed; there was a sizable hole in a brick building side not too far away from where Tyme was standing.

Sailor Moon Star called out to Tyme. "TYME, what is going on here?!"

The eldest Moon heir wondered if the cops, or uniformed armed forces tried to attack Tyme. In her raged state, Tyme ignored the other senshi as she was beginning to lose control; she knew Paige was starting to get thru.

"Saving your precious monster are we?" Tyme mockingly taunted at the Senshi locked deep in their shared mind, but there was no response. Paige's voice was still silent. "...is that all? Awe, pretty birdie still locked up in her cage?" Tyme laughed a grunt

Autumn had emerged for the gaping hole on the third floor, her dark eyes narrowed. "Forget about someone?"

The vampire turned her gazed further down the road; several blocks down a scared little boy hung to his mother's dead body, sobbing. Tyme's eyes found the boy then darted in fear back up at Autumn; the dark red haired girl was grinning like a maniac.

She purred. "Mmm. Snack...!" .

With that Autumn lunged off the building, straight for the boy.

"No!" A voice yelled upon the wind, Tyme turned and darted after Autumn.

Both combatants bowled over the other senshi as they continued their fight, Tyme caught up to Autumn just as they both rushed the boy. Tyme's raised her arm, closed her eyes, and plunged her axe into Autumn's back to halt the other girls' charge. Autumn roared as the weapon bit into her flesh, breaking through muscle, bones, and tendons. Despite the seriousness of the wound Autumn used her remaining momentum to jerk the axe handle out of Tyme's grip. There was a unearthly roar and in a blurred motion Autumn turned, and there was a CRUNCH. Fangs sunk into soft flesh, crushing down in the esophagus, blood dripped for the corners of Autumn's lips as it pooled into her mouth quicker then she could drink. Tyme's eyes wide, her body went stiff..

Tyme was partially caught off guard, and the vampire sank her teeth into the other girls neck.

The remaining senshi, Cosmic and Planetary alike entered the scene with a gasp; it was horrifying seeing the destruction as well as seeing Tyme caught in Autumn's deathly embrace.

"..." Tyme's words could not even reach the wind, but then she smiled.

Sailors Vibrant Star, and Saturn soothed the terrified child and worked to move him and others away from the area.

"We should act swiftly now, the time is right to stop all this right now!" Sailor Pluto commanded.

She started to raise her Garnet Rod, and readied an attack. Suddenly Autumn released her bite and fell back as if punched by a wall; the vampire girl coughed, choked, curled up in pain, and screech or screamed in agony. Paige's poisonous blood was attacking her body from within. Tyme's body fell to the ground, and she did not move.

Everyone jumped but it was for different reasons; the majority jumped in surprise at the sudden movement in Autumn; but the Moon sisters moved for a different reason. The only person to have no reaction was Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Moon Star and Moon Music dashed in front to the Solider of Revolution; in unison they shouted at her. "NO!"

The two Moon Royals in all their glory were dwarfed by Sailor Pluto's sheer height alone; from behind Sailor Uranus grabbed a hold of Sailor Moon Star, and Sailor Neptune restrained Sailor Moon Music. The seasoned senshis of the Sky, and Deep Waters drug both Moon Royals away from Pluto.

Sailors, Mau, Silver Star, Phoebe, Passion, Hemp, and Love moved to grab the three outer senshi. They were shocked when they met with opposition from Sailors Mars, Luna, Mercury, and Venus. Even Prince Endymion raised his arms to bar the other senshi.

"Cousin Luna?!" Sailor Mau gasped as the senshi in yellow, pink, and purple stepped in her way."Don't do this!" She pleaded with Luna.

The senshi of the planet of cosmic all knowing cats was shocked to see one of her own family rising up against her. If the situation had not been so serious it would have been comical to see Sailor Mau facing off against the shorter pre-teen. Sailor Jupiter was torn since she had fought side by side with Sailor Jaguar years ago; over head the thunderheads were moving in with a rumble, but finally even she maneuvered herself in the way of the Cosmic senshi and Sailor Pluto. The soldier of Protection made sure she was closest to Sailor Pluto; skyward the dark clouds thundered louder, and lightening started to flash violently. The wind picked up; little icy cold rain drops, dirt, dust and debris were whipped at and around all the senshi.

Sailor Uranus held Sailor Moon Star tightly. "It's for the greater good."

"Keep tellin' yourself that mun, now let go of our Princesses!" Sailor Hemp told Uranus.

A blonde teen dashed forward in a pink and green fuku; she had tears flowing freely form her cornflower blue eyes. "Please everyone STOP! Ma...uh mean Venus-sama don't do this!"

"Stop fighting us, it's for the best and you know it. You all are just too sentimental to realize it." Sailor Neptune chided Sailor Moon Music and the others.

The Moon siblings struggled against the outer senshi, but the pair were very strong. The Planetary senshi and Earth Prince seemed to be made of arms; none of the others could seem to break through their line with force.

Sailor Mars shook her head. "I saw destruction; lots of destruction. Now that I see all this I know the cause."

"I trust your visions as much as I trust a politician to tell the truth!" Sailor Angel snarled at Mars. "You almost killed Sailor Saturn for the SAME reason!" She concluded.

Most of the Cosmic Senshi did not want to really raise arms against the Planetary Senshi, but they were being left little choice. Sailor Pluto raised her weapon and moved to attack; the decision on what to do next was being made for them.

Sailor Moon Music struggled and stomped. "PLUTO STOP!" The youngest Moon Royal hoped to plant a boot heel in Neptune's foot, or at least slap the planetary senshi enough with her fuku wings accessories so that her grip would loosen.

"Mistress Pluto please, you're acting irrational." Sailor Eternity called out to her one time friend.

Sailor Eternity had been picked by Sailor Pluto to aide the senshi in the past. Using her agility she leapt and flipped over the lines of senshi, and tried to grab on to Sailor Pluto's arm.

"NO STOP! Queen Serenity said not to attack!" Sailor Moon Star tried to reason with the tall senshi.

Sailor Love pushed against Venus and Mercury. "AUTUMN someone stop her!"

It all went down hill as Pluto backhanded Eternity away from her, at the same time Sailor Venus shoved Sailor Love to the ground, and Sailors Uranus and Neptune tightened their grips so much that it elicited cries of pain from the Moon Royals they were holding.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Sailor Hemp called out.

She flicked her orange lighter, a flame burst forth it shot out in a wide arc like a flame thrower. It was meant as a warning shot; seeing some of the senshi back off to shield themselves, she knew it worked.

"Next time mon, I won't be missin'" She threatened Uranus and Neptune.

Sailors Passion, Angel, Calera, Phoebe, and the others pushed away from the Planetary group. They had not wanted it to come to this, but they were ready to defend what they believed was right.

Sailor Love was helped to her feet by Sailor Passion; the pinkette sighed. "Don't make us fight you, we are on the same side."

"We were never on the same side!" Uranus said in a deadpan voice. "You all don't belong here, and now we have seen your true colors." She seethed.

Sailor Neptune smiled. "We won't hold back; you are our enemies now."

"You can't mean that." Sailor Persephone gasped.

Hearing that they were being declared public enemy number one, was a shocker, but not entirely unexpected.

Sailor Silver Star narrowed her eyes. "You can't be serious; Neo-Queen Serenity would never allow that!"

"The Queen will never know, she will be safe and you all will simply vanish back into the miasma you ventured from." Sailor Pluto finally spoke up.

Sailors Gambit, Hemp, and Star Spangled Senshi were confused. "Miasma?"

"Such big talk for ignorant little girls!" Sailor Passion snapped back.

With that the pair pushed the Moon Royals away from them harshly. The two teams of senshi faced each other; senshi verses senshi, and thunder roared loudly. Uranus took off as if fueled by the tempest winds and headed straight for the Cosmic Senshi line. Everyone scattered and the fight officially began.


	17. 17) Fog Lifting gives way to Blood

The Senshi of Sky and Flight ran like the wind at the Cosmic Senshi causing them to break into smaller groups. As if on cue Sailor Neptune took her talisman in hand, and pointed the hand mirror at a group of Cosmic warriors.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" She called out causing a shimmering blast of sea foam like energy to reveal the senshi's weaknesses.

With her Space Sword in hand Sailor Uranus smirked at the Cosmics called out. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Several crescent shaped energy slashes headed swiftly at Sailors Moon Star, Moon Music, Silver Star and Angel.

"RAINBOW WARD!" Sailor Angel held up her Silver Lariat and called out this power name.

Snapping the whip down, light refracted from the prisms braided in the lariat formed a multicolored dome around herself and the senshi near her. The yellow crescent slashes rammed into the protective barrier and exploded violently. Safe from the attack the others thanked Sailor Angel for her quick actions.

Sailor Vibrant Star twirled her Jewel Crested Sword in her hand, and challenged Sailor Uranus. "Nice move for a cheap shot." She then held her weapon close and spun around three times. "VIBRANT SWORD DESTROY THRUST!" She threw her sword Frisbee style at Uranus.

The weapon few swiftly and would have hit had it not been for Sailor Saturn batting it away with her Glaive. "Stop this! Neptune, Uranus stand DOWN!" She ordered.

Her orders to the outer fell on deaf ears as Pluto and several others let fly with an attacks of their own.

"DEAD SCREAM!" She cried and let fly a crimson orb of energy from her Garnet Rod.

The energy orb headed straight for Tyme and Autumn, and may have hit had it not been for a counter attack from Sailor Phoebe and Sailor Love.

"POISON RAIN!" Phoebe called out and created a spinning vortex with her Glaive.

Sailor Love at the same time created a glowing energy arrow and shot it at the energy orb. The bolt she created was bold and alight with strong energy, this was unlike her usual arrows which were not at strong.

"Annoying PESTS!" Sailor Pluto growled and swung her rod at Sailor Love who was closest to her.

Sailor Passion saw this and unleashed her own attack. "PASSION FLAMES!"

Pluto's advance and offense was stopped by a wall of flames that rose up between her and the pinkette; the flames formed a circle around Pluto trapping her in one spot. Passion blew a kiss at Pluto and continued to face off against Sailor Venus.

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" Sailor Venus called out and shot several beams of cascading energy down on Sailor Passion.

There was no way she could avoid being hit by all the beams raining down on her; instead the red headed senshi raised her ballista and called out her own attack. "PASSION FURY!"

She only got to fire out a few bolts with her ballista crossbow before she was bombarded with Venus's attack. Sailor Passion fell, and soon Sailor Venus did as well as the bolts fired by Sailor Passion exploded near her.

"STOP INTERFERING!" Sailor Neptune growled and raised her hand for another attack. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" she formed and released a glowing ball of energy at Sailor Phoebe.

Angel dispelled the dome around herself and the others as the aquamarine colored ball of energy flew at Sailor Phoebe.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM BOMB!" Sailor Persephone called out and formed an exploding cherry blossom.

She threw the attack in front of Neptune's attack, and the force of the explosion dispersed the other power.

Sailor Luna and Sailor Mau had been hopping around using their agility at they scuffled trying to fight each other and help their comrades.

"Stop Cousin Luna I don't want to hurt you!" Sailor Mau warned.

Sailor Luna did not answer but instead raised her crystalline Moon Stick and called out her attack. "LUNA SUCRE CANDY!"

Sticky candy of all forms shot out at Sailor Mau; it was silly, but the chunks gooey candy hitting and sticking to her was more annoying then painful. Mau almost fell as a wad of gum caught her boot; she righted herself just before she face planted.

Sailor Mars took the opportunity to shoot fire balls at several Cosmic Senshi. "FIRE SOUL!"

The heat of the flames melted the sticky confectioneries all over Mau into a gooey disgusting cocoon; other Cosmics got burned severely or hopped out of the way with little effort. Sailor Mars could not help but laugh at the state Sailor Mau was in.

"MAU STAR COSMIC BLAST!" The senshi of Mau created a ball of energy with her staff and threw the energy at Sailor Luna and Mars the power hit the senshi stunning them royally they fell into a unconscious heap. Sailor Mau knew her emotions had gotten the better of her, she had not meant to put so much power behind that attack. Instantly hating what she had done, she went over to make sure both girls were still alive.

Sailor Mercury knew this was wrong her super computer was being overloaded by all the power being used around her. Readings were off the charts and the processor could not handle it; the blue haired senshi put away her computer and tired to figure out a solution with her natural computer. Her brain whirred with several theories as powers and energy exploded all around her; all she knew for sure that was all this fighting was doing the city no good. Bringing up her computer one more time she rebooted and typed in data and executed her next move before it became overloaded again.

"Better late than never! HYPERSPATIAL SPHERE GENERATE!" She shouted as a subspace pocket was formed around everyone.

The city would be safe as well as the civilians. The Senshi of Knowledge could only use her brain to try to figure out a way to stop all this madness. Her powers would be useless since she just did not have the heart to use them against another senshi.

Sailor Love heart held a great sadness but she refused to let the tears fall as she moved to fight and protect her loved ones. Autumn lay vulnerable, Sailor Passion was hurt too, and everyone else was striving hard to defend what they felt was right. Sailor Moon Music and Moon Star were hurrying to heal and defend their friends from the Planetary Senshi's disorganized attacks.

Sailor Love lamented openly. "Autumn-kun, Passion-sempai..."

No one noticed Sailor Pluto walk through the dying fire and she was about to strike Sailor Love down when a large axe stopped the fall of the Garnet Rod. Star Spangled Sailor used all her strength to bully Sailor Pluto back.

"NO ONE and I MEAN NO ONE ATTACKS MY FRIENDS!" She shouted at the older senshi as she swung her axe left and right.

Not used to the giant axe it flew from her hands as she swung it left, she stared at her empty hands and Sailor Pluto started to callously chuckle at her.

Star Spangled Sailor roared and jumped into the air at Sailor Pluto. "PATRIOTIC SAILOR KICK!"

Sparks flew from her red, white, and blue boots as she planted a two footed kick on Sailor Pluto's chest. The tall senshi stumbled back and fell unceremoniously on her butt. Her bow and bodice singed and ripped open from the kick. Uranus and Neptune headed in Pluto direction to help the Senshi of Time, but their path was blocked by the shorter Sailor Hemp.

"SMOKE OUT!" Sailor Hemp took a long drag of her blunt.

She exhaled in Uranus and Neptune's direction. The entire area surrounding the two senshi filled with a thick smoke, immediately making them a bit light headed. Uranus nodded at Neptune and both leapt out of the smoke filled area. They did not expect the physical onslaught that greeted them mid air. Sailor Hemp had leapt up moments before them, anticipating the other senshi's reaction, and had used her long rope of beads to whip them back to the ground in the middle of the smoke filled area. The collision between senshi parted the smoke a bit, Hemp landed within feet from Uranus and Neptune, her lazy looking orange eyes watching the Planetary senshi jump to her feet again.

"Weh yaw seh, mun? Yaw gunna give ut up?" She said taking another lazy draw on her blunt.

Even as woozy as Sailor's Uranus and Neptune were they still had each other, linking hands again the blond and aqua haired senshi leapt up and back landing beside Sailor Pluto. Looking out ahead of them all they could see was smoke and all they felt was an increasing sense of dizziness.

"They are winning, the monsters are going to wake up and when they do the city will be doomed!" Pluto stated with a convincing confidence.

Sailor Uranus looked at Pluto and saw there was no signs of her being unsure of her statement. Perhaps she saw something beyond the Gates of Time and Space; there was no was this was just a passing opinion, she and Neptune had seen the annihilation Tyme and Autumn done. They nodded knowing what needed to be done.

"DEAD WORLD SUBMERGE!" Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus shot a combined attack outwards from them.

The attack sent out a devastating wave out from them hitting Allies and so called enemies alike. The smoke had been shoved away and all around them lay fallen and battered senshi on all sides. The attack had downed injured and weaker senshi. The only a few seasoned senshi remained on their feet.

Uranus and Neptune leapt back in and mercilessly attacked the Cosmics left standing.

While the others fought, the unmoving form of Autumn started to twitch, and dark dust grains started to swirl around Tyme. With her path clear Pluto once again raised her Garnet Rod and called upon her powers. The senshi were fighting hard to save their friends from being blown up and literally bashed with cudgel energy. With a harsh glare in her eyes she raised her weapon ready to smash the twitching vampire in the head.

~~MEANWHILE~~~

Little Sue Ann started to bawl uncontrollably, her little hands where balled in frustration. Some of the older children tried to comfort the infant, but it was impossible. As she cried the more she started to glow, and in a flash of light the wall that separated Tyme's dimension from Crystal Tokyo's tore wide open. Though many of the children were enjoying the joyess play time and the endless sweets and indulging, they also missed their parents those who had a loving families. Several of the children started to leave the alter realm not knowing the war zone they were about to enter; behind them strutted the adult form of Pseudo Sailor Chaos.

~~BACK IN THE CITY~~~

Chaotic waves of time and energy warped Mercury's Hyperspatial Sphere shattering it like an old window. Rips in many dimension occurred as Pseudo Sailor Chaos's power branched out in all directions and levels, despite the nature of her power she was so calm at all time. Onyx and the Twilight Lunar Mage appeared back in this realm at the same instance PSC returned to this dimension. The energy did something else as it washed over Autumn and Tyme they too returned to normal as if someone threw a all better switch.

Paige struggled to get up she felt weak and battered.

"Nani" Her voice twinged with questions rode the calm winds.

Autumn on the other hand choked and coughed as the last of Paige/Tyme's poison blood worked though her system. Onyx headed over to Paige and lifted her up in his strong arms; the pair was so happy to see each other that the hugs and kisses seemed to last and awfully long time. Twilight Lunar Mage wanted to do nothing more than hold Autumn in his arms but she was hacking up blood and vomiting acidic poison fluid all around her.

Between gags she blurted out. "Ugh what did I EAT?!"

"I think it was me." Paige said as she felt the marks on her neck and could only chuckle.

When she was done yakking up caustic goop the Mage helped her to her feet; their reunion was brief as the two girls were mobbed by their still standing teammates and friends.

Autumn pushed away from the others since there was a pressing matter to deal with; she and Paige looked at each other and then looked at Sailor Pluto.

Autumn pointed at the tall green haired senshi. "YOU! You did all this!"

She gestured to everyone and the ruined city; her dark eyes pierced the Senshi of Revolution. The Planetary senshi looked at Pluto in disbelief, it couldn't be true, there was no way. Paige looked at the green haired senshi, she wanted to disbelieve, but the wind was telling her what she already knew to be true.

"She did do all this...but how?" Paige thought as worked her way out of Onyx's arms and took tentative steps towards Pluto; her mussed braids blew around her.

Pluto just glared at Autumn and Paige, she backed up as Paige tried to get closer to her. She sneered at the two senshi and raised her Garnet Rod.

"I won't dignify your lies, you two caused all this, so stop trying to pass the blame around and just DIE!" She told them in a calm voice. "DIMENSION DANCE!" She called out and sent out a wave of time and space energy at the girls.

Paige, and Autumn, were thrown back by the blast. They were caught by their respective beaus and placed back on their feet.

"We should transform before she kills us!" Paige suggested to Autumn. "SHADOW OF THE HAWK!" Her voice called out on the wind.

Autumn nodded. "Right...HEART OF THE JAGUAR!"

Nothing happened, Paige and Autumn looked at each other mystified. They could not henshin, and needless to say they were in big trouble. There was no time to take further action as another attack was launched by Pluto.

"DESTINY SPINSTER!" She shouted and leapt at them spinning her weapon in front of her.

The rod hit everyone knocking them to the ground or sending them flying through the air. Pluto was not done yet as she leapt and flipped through the air she unleashed another attack at the small group.

"DEAD SCREAM!" A crimson orb of energy hit the ground and exploded launching everyone through the air once more.

She was relentless in her attacks, and at times it seemed she did not care who would get hit. If some one was unlucky enough to be standing or laying near Paige and Autumn they were made targets in Pluto's cold crimson eyes.

"CHRONOS TYPHOON!" She sent a tornado of energy out at Paige.

Autumn was growing weary of all this she called out to the others. "EVERYONE PROTECT YOURSELVES!"

The one second it took to warn the others she was hit by another crimson orb of power; she was thrown in the air by it, she hit the ground with a dull thud.

"AUTUMN!" Paige's voice screamed on wind right before she was hit by Sailor Pluto from behind.

Paige's mouth formed a scream even though no voice flowed from her lips; she hit the ground and rolled a bit before coming to a limp stop several feet away from Autumn. Neither girl stirred, the only movement came from Pluto and all the protective domes rising into place around clusters of senshi.

Sailor Saturn raised her glaive and formed protection around herself and Sailors Jupiter, Mars, Mau, Luna, and King Endymion. "SILENT WALL!"

"RAINBOW WARD!" Sailor Angel protected herself and Sailors Mercury, Venus, Love, Passion, and Sailor Moon Music.

Sailor Moon Star took out her shield and called out, "ROYAL MOON SHIELD SURROUND!" She created a protected space around herself and Sailors, Silver Star, Neptune, Uranus, Hemp and Star Spangled Sailor.

"TWILIGHT LUNAR SURROUND!" The Mage called out and formed a shield around himself, Onyx, and Sailors Phoebe, Gambit, Persephone, Eternity, Vibrant Star and Pseudo Sailor Chaos.

Onyx poked the Mage. "What about P-chan and Autumn?!"

"I TRIED!" He snapped. "It's like there is something sucking up the energy or negating it all together!" He explained.

Planetary and Cosmic senshi and knights stood protected under shields as Sailor Pluto seemed to go nuts. Star Spangled Sailor then remembered something she saw after she kicked Pluto in the chest.

She hobbled over hobbled over to Sailors Uranus and Neptune. "Hey drone twins, when did Pluto get that gnarly tattoo?"

Star Spangled Sailor did not hide her disdain for the Senshi's of Sky and Sea. The pair frowned at her, but then looked at her oddly.

"What are you talking about?!" Neptune sighed annoyed at the Cosmic Senshi.

Sailors Moon Star and Silver Star looked over at Pluto trying to get a glimpse of this odd ink, and soon word passed swiftly form senshi to senshi and everyone was trying to get a glance of this rumored tattoo. Sailor Moon Star wondered is the odd marking and the simply hateful behavior of Sailor Pluto was connected.

Sailor Pluto had not even broken a sweat and she seemed to be unlimited in power; she raised her weapon once again.

"TWILIGHT CHRONOS TYPHOON!" She shouted, her voice sounding very goddess like.

Simultaneously the sky darkened, Eternal Sailor Pluto's garnet orb glowed along with her eyes; energy gathered and a large cyclone of power formed and headed at Paige. The with militaristic precision she turned and stalked Autumn spinning her Garnet Rod like a large baton.

"DEAD SCREAM STRICT SWEEP!" She commanded as the Garnet Orb charged with power.

Pseudo Sailor Chaos not thinking of herself, broke out of the dome and launched herself forward. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion, horrible to see but hard to look away from, in an instant Pseudo Sailor Chaos was hit by the cyclone of attack and knocked back in time to get bashed. Her slender form was ripped physically and moleculary until there was nothing left but pieces the echoed of her pained screams.

Hearing the screams Autumn was roused and watched in stunned silence as one of their own was literally ripped limb from limb another unholy screech was unleashed as Paige screamed in sorrow.

"NOOOOOOO!" Paige's voice cried on the wind.

Dark dust flowed out from Paige as she fell to her knees sobbing; Autumn regained her feet, but she could only stand in stunned silence at where Pseudo Sailor Chaos once stood. Sailor Pluto merely smiled at what she had done.


	18. 18) A New Start

"One down..." Pluto purred.

Needless to say everyone was stunned by Pluto's callousness. Many of the Cosmic senshi were openly weeping.

Sailor Saturn looked at Uranus and Neptune. "Something is wrong with our Puu-chan."

Uranus was about to say something to the contrary when she spied something that made her pause.

Whatever Star Spangled Sailor had seen on Pluto's chest was spreading and growing like a tumor. The red, white, and blue striped haired girl exclaimed. "Oh EEEEWWWWW! Yuck what IS that?!"

"What...what?!" Sailor Mars asked looking to see what everyone else was seeing.

If you looked quickly you may have missed it, tiny dark colored spidery marks on her shoulder area poking out from under her sailor collar. Sailor Moon Star and Moon Music only caught it for a half second and it only looked like errant hair strands stuck to her neck.

Paige was not listening to the wind she was picking up the slate blue fabric remnants that were parts of PSC's fuku; she hugged the fabrics to her chest and broke down crying harder. With no warning Pluto bolted forward and spun her rod around readying to strike Paige as she cried. There was a cracking noise followed by another and another as the Garnet Orb rose and fell several times. Though it was not Paige's skull being smashed it was Autumn's head being bashed over and over as she stood over her friend taking each blow without faltering on her feet.

"AUTUMN!" The Twilight Lunar Mage cried out.

He was about to lower his shield to try to help her; Autumn roared at him. "DON'T!"

She was cracked in the back this time and then on the back of her neck; Autumn did not fall or waver.

"Let us help you!" Oynx pleaded with her.

Shook her head and braced for more hits. "SHE SENT YOU AWAY ONCE; NEXT TIME WE MAY NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! LET US HANDLE THIS!"

The only reason Mage and Onyx had returned was because of Pseudo Sailor Chaos; now she was gone.

Paige was in her own little world of sorrow; her daughter had been killed, her wind could feel no trace of her anywhere. This patch of murder still held Sue Ann's essence, the grown and air thrummed with her power. The piece of cloth she held still retained her scent. Despair filled her heart and she just felt like laying down and never getting up.

"Shitsureishimashita aijou, sumimasen Sue Ann." Her voice was barely a whisper on the breeze.

The storm calmed and a strange silence washed over everything; then a gentle rain started to fall as if the sky was mirroring the mourning mother's emotions. Paige continued to weep in silence her shoulders bouncing with each hiccuping breath. As Pluto readier for another strike Autumn used her remaining strength to shove the attacking senshi away. Pluto caught off guard stumbled back and fell with a splash on her butt in the mud.

Autumn came around and knelt in front of Paige and talked to her tenderly. "I'm sorry friend; she's gone and it breaks my heart. We have another matter at hand; when we are done here I'll use everything that I have to help you find..."

Her last sentence was cut off as something protruded through Autumn's chest it was the key shaped end of Pluto's Garnet Rod. There was another shove and the first tooth of the key sank into her back and was shoved forward. Paige looked up from her sorrows as warm wetness hit her on the face; in front of her was the face of Autumn. The senshi in the domes could only watch in horror; they were seeing it now, that Sailor Pluto had gone insane.

Autumn grabbed the end with her hands to stop it moving back or forth. "That was unexpected, I didn't even know it could do that. What a bother."

Paige gasped as she looked down; she focused on the situation she reached out and touched the bloodied rounded end of the weapon

"Why?" Her wet yellow eyes then moved upwards back to Autumn's face.

Autumn smiled, it was rare that she smiled, Paige had never seen a more beautiful sight in her eternal friend. "It's what I do, I save you guys and you all save the world."

There was another might jerk and the key blade was pulled out with a wet snapping noise accompanying it. Paige's hands trembled as she reached out to cup her friends face; it was not the first time Autumn took on blows and critical wounds for her friends. Autumn's undead status was because she sacrificed her life to save her friends. All the senshi in the dome stared at the sight with tears in their eyes; some were holding hands but others were standing with their faces plastered to the dome walls. Autumn's henshin locket, a ebony and indigo jaguar head with glowing sapphire eyes, fell on the ground. It bounced once and landed one foot away from the pair; both looked at it as it lay in the rain.

"It fell..." Paige whispered.

Autumn only shrugged. "It did, but it doesn't work right now. It's old and need a rest like me. It's not impo..."

A harsh crunch broke the moment as Pluto brought her boot down on the offending object. There was madness in Sailor Pluto's crimson eyes as she smashed the locket again and again until it was broken and smashed into the 's eyes darkened as she wavered, and fell to her left side.

"Don't leave me, please. My eternity will be empty without you, our time is not up." Paige pleaded and embraced her icy friend.

The vampire girl made a chuckling noise. "Can't get rid of me that easily, remember, friends forever."

Autumn like Sailor Moon could survive with her sailor not in her body; though with it smashed, her longevity was unknown. Paige looked at her own henshin locket; she flipped it open and her own teardrop Starseed seemed dull and empty. She then gazed at the pieces of Autumn's sailor crystal laying dirtied in the muck, Autumn reached up and softly wiped the tears form Paige's eyes.

Autumn was still except for her kind gestures. "Don't cry, we've been through worse. Remember all those time, or did you forget, you old lady."

Paige felt like her whole world was falling around her; her daughter was gone, and now her best friend. At all time she had strived to live her life like her father had wanted, she tried to be happy, and tried to stay away from her mother. Paige then looked up at Sailor Pluto; and her eyes dimmed from yellow to orange. They almost turned crimson, until she looked at all the senshi protected under domes. Her winds were letting her know the status of the ruined city; and she knew somewhere in the depths of her heart that anger was not the answer. She knew Pluto was being affected by something, she could feel it in her very bones. She felt a growing sense of desire to save the Earth, her friends, the senshi, and everyone. This feeling grew inside of of her until her heart was beating so hard that it very well could break out of her chest. A warmth filled her; and her locket and starseed floated up out of her hands. A glow caught her eyes as Pluto charged up; ready to attack again.

"Nani?" Paige gasped.

Autumn felt herself drifting as if on a river; she felt so many thing, and instinctively she knew that it was the souls of everyone she loved being pulled to the afterlife before their times. This was something she could not stand for, death was not to be feared, but no needless deaths was something she hated for sure. Sailor Pluto was a legendary senshi

Simultaneously Autumn was fighting weakness, and wounds. She needed to get up and hold off Pluto until Paige was finished mourning. She mentally was trying to will her body to move; especially since Pluto was gearing up to launch another power attack. She started to feel; it was something she had not been able to for a long time, a rush of old and new emotions. A tremor danced on her skin and she felt a heat in her nerved that grew into a roaring energetic fire. A glow rose from the mud and her broken locket and sailor crystal hovered above her.

Autumn uttered. "That's new..."


	19. 19 A New Beginning

The starseeds pulsed and flashed their respective colors; both seemed to rotate slowly as they glimmered and sparkled.

Paige stared into the light; and she felt strangely calm.

It was an amazing feeling like feeling her Father's loving embrace; she even heard him speak. "Don't be sad my Daughter, with your smile and determination there is nothing you can not accomplish."  
On the wind she heard a piano sonata, a forgotten tune she played long ago with her Father, the scent of flowers and joy filled her senses.

Sue Ann's laughter chimed through. "Mama, Mama I love you! Don't cry. Big kisses for my Mama!"

Paige even heard Tyme. "Don't you ever get TIRED of crying, SHEESH! Grow up, already!"

Inspiration washed over her, all the sadness she felt at her father's death, all the love she felt for her teammates, and friends, and the angst she felt over her Mother's hatred for her seemed to whirl in her mind.

She then heard her own voice. "Who cares if Mother will never love me!? I'm an adult; I'm a senshi, and I've helped save the world! Papa loved me enough for a whole army of Parents!" She continued to uplift her spirits. "I raised a daughter, and was a one hundred times better MOTHER THAN Pluto EVER was or WILL be!"

Paige's sailor crystal burst right before her eyes, but she did not fall or die. The shards of her starseed glinted and glimmered and then became whole again as two crystalline flowers. To her left was a delicate yellow peony starseed, and to her right was a celestial blue chrysanthemum crystal sailor crystal. Little orbs of pure white light and prismatic bubbles floated up from Paige's evolved sailor crystals; between the gems a white serpentine light formed the infinity symbol, as they hovered between her palms.

Sailor Phoebe gasped. "So lovely."

"Something is happening, something wonderful." Onyx said in an awed voice.

Paige's henshin locket was then engulfed in light and when it dimmed; her locket had changed form. It now was a celestial blue heart with a yellow border and pure white wings on either side of it; her light blue chrysanthemum starseed set itself into the locket and the cover snapped closed. It then landed in her palm; Paige smiled and closed her fingers over it. The moment her skin touched the blue heart a tremor ran through her core, releasing a new energy, and warmth that spread outwards to her limbs. Her calm yellow eyes were glowing brightly; like fresh suns pure white skies.

Something was happening, her senses were on high, she felt it down to the marrow of her bones. The pieces of Autumn's sailor crystal pulsed and twinkled and then unified into dual crystalline blossoms as well. One was an ebony iris starseed, and the other was an indigo bitter nightshade bloom sailor crystal. Little spheres of indigo light and dark bubbles full of colors like raw opal rose above the new starseeds; onyx light formed a dark infinity symbol joining the two power gems. She focused and watched as the two flowers floated before her.

"Wonderful." Sailor Love gasped.

Twilight Lunar Mage watched this miracle feeling the pure energy pull at his being. "This is...This is..." he then shook his head. "...mere words could not do this pure happening any justice."

The fragments of her locket too reformed into the black jaguar head with glowing eyes, inky bat like wings with indigo bones flared from the sides of it. The noir iris crystal floated into the locket's mouth and was eaten with a little clicking noise. Autumn reached out and let the locket land in her palm; her slender fingers closed over the accessory; and she felt power fill her being. from head to toes. Her eyes shone anew; like a blue and indigo nebula swirling in an endless dark galaxy.

Simultaneously the words came to both ladies, and they knew what they now had to do.

"Essence of Life Eternal, Empyrean Aurora! Ei Power...MAKE UP!" Paige called out and held up her new henshin locket.

A light was growing around the brown haired girl; it was like the sun was rising up behind Paige. Bringing with it was a gentle increasing warmth. Prismatic sparkles riding white dusted winds swirled up and around her enveloping her in a flutter of black feathers accompanied by faint hawk cries. Each glowing speck of dust, and each feather formed a different part of her new fuku until the whole ensemble was complete. When it ended, the new warrior landed softly between the Sailor Senshi and the attacking Sailor Pluto.

"I am the Eternal Guardian of Life, Solider of the winds of time, and protector of the young Senshi of new and to come... I am Ei Senshi." Ei Senshi announced.

Ei's fuku was celestial blue, yellow and white. Her boots were celestial blue, with yellow pipping and topped with sky blue cloud-like lace and came to just below her knees. Her pleated skirt was celestial blue with sky blue crinoline under it. Her top was white with yellow pipping and accents; on her bodice sat her new locket. Sleeves were connected to her corset but they were off the shoulder and topped with yellow pipping and seams. They cascaded down her arms to her hands were sky blue fluffy lace came out around her bare hands; her choker was celestial blue. On her forehead was a straight line yellow gold chain tiara with celestial, and sky blue gems on it; in the middle glimmered an infinity symbol.. Her hair was freshly braided and smooth and shiny and seemed to wave majestically in a soft breeze. She held out her right arm and the yellow peony jewel landed in her grip she then threw it up into the sky, and another white winged celestial blue heart appeared above her hand. There was a metal shing sound as the crystal and heart met; in a flash of light they became the Sword of Life. The weapon had a swept hilt with a sky blue heart shaped pommel with a braided golden yellow grip. The cross and rain guards were the celestial blue white winged heart. The blade was double edged with golden yellow central ridge and point.

Autumn followed suit and shouted. "Essence of Death Eternal, Chthonic Twilight! Shi Power...MAKE UP!"

She held her locket out in front of her as a dimming light enveloped her. A stillness seemed to fill the area, as a slight chill took to the air. A deep indigo and black veil roses up with prismatic pin-pricks of light dotting the inkiness. A jaguar roaring filled the silence, and leathery rustling sounded off. When the shadow fell away from the new senshi rose from her crouch and was ready to defend the Sailor Senshi behind her.

She calmly stated. "I am the Guardian of Eternal Death, soldier created from darkness and the Cat's Eye Nebula, protecting the lives of everyone and keeping them from harm. I can take anything you can dish out...I am Shi Senshi!"

Shi's fuku was black, indigo, and white. Her boots where black with white laces that came to just below her knees. She has indigo thigh high tights that are cinched with thin white ribbons. Her pleated skirt was black with an crinoline indigo underskirt. Her top was black with an indigo corset with white ribbons lacing over it; on her bodice sat her locket. Black ruffled straps went around her neck and upper arms. Her sleeves start just above her elbows and are black with white pipping cinching the tops and wrists. The onyx sleeves fell over her bare hands with indigo poufy lace work. Her red hair waved slightly around her head, as the indigo nightshade blossom shaped gem floated just above her head on her left side. Her old spear appeared and morphed into a new weapon as it met the crystalline bloom; The shape stayed the same but bat wings with indigo bones and black membranes flared out form around the spear head. In the center of the wings was the second sailor crystal the petals cascading downwards while the stamen is point upwards on the spear head. The top of the shaft is wrapped in braided leather of black and indigo; the spear from shaft to tip is over six feet tall.

Ei and Shi Senshi stood side by side their weapons in hand, and stared down the charging Sailor Pluto. The threads of time and space seemed to warp and gather around Sailor Pluto as she fired off a humongous attack. Large ebony feathered wings burst from Ei Senshi's back as she raised her sword; Shi Senshi's large black membrane bat wings appeared as she moved her spear in front of her. The attack hit and time seemed to stop as energy burst out all around everyone. The Sailor Senshi in the shields felt the power and they braced for the worse; as a loud thrum shook the core of everyone and the Universe itself. There was light, darkness, loud noise, silence and then nothing at all.


	20. 20) Confrontation

Everyone opened their eyes, and were shocked for so many reasons. First thing everyone noticed was that they were alive, and secondly they were no longer anywhere. There seemed to be nothing in sight except a thick grey fog.

Saturn looked around. "Nani"

"What happened?" Sailor Persephone asked.

Sailor Jupiter took a step but then stopped. "Where are we?"

"I can't feel any wind." Sailor Uranus stated.

There was no wind, there was not even any sounds that anyone could detect apart from their own breaths and heartbeats. Sailor Luna and Mau nodded as they used their keen hearing to try to hear anything from the fog around them.

Sailor Mercury typed furiously on her compact computer; the readings were erratic, and inconclusive. "Did the impact of power destroy life as we know it or is this some sort of pocket dimension?" she wondered.

"It's so creepy here!" Sailor Phoebe hissed.

Sailor Hemp nodded. "Ya mon; I second dat."

"Not creepy, just serene." Sailor Moon Star stated calmly as she lowered her Lunar Star Scepter.

With a sweep of her hands the sea of clouds swirled and cleared for a moment revealing the Earth over head. Sailor Moon Music now knew why she felt like she was at home; because she was near home on the Moon. Not too far away was the New Silver Millennium Palace in the Mare Serenitatis, or Sea of Serenity. The new Moon Queen's fuku vanished as her royal gown appeared on her in a flash of lunar power. Sailor Moon Music looked in awe at her regal sister whose long black hair cascaded all around her. In her heart, she knew that Desiree had used her powers to transport them all to the Moon before anymore of the Earth paid the price for Sailor Pluto's madness.

She recalled her lessons, and came up with their location, "Mare Nubium; the Sea of Clouds."

"Please friends, I know we are tired, but I need your help." Queen Desiree asked of the senshi.

Desiree looked at the Earth, and everyone knew what she was asking. Sailor Moon Music summoned her Songbird Scepter she wished upon her own starseed that the Earth would be restored and everyone would be healed. She held up her weapon as she prayed, and her crystal started to glow brightly. Desiree did the same sending powers of healing and restoration to the Earth. Sailors Phoebe, Vibrant Star, Passion, Hemp, Mau, Eternity, Angel, Persephone, Love, Silver Star, and Star Spangled Sailor followed suit until they were all glowing with their respective major and minor colors. After a while Sailors Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Neptune, and Uranus followed suit. A universal rainbow burst forth from them all, joined together in a unified braid and headed at the Earth. The healing powers embraced the blue and green planet restoring everything that had been destroyed, it was a magnificent sight. Once it was done everyone could not help but smile at what they had just accomplished by working together. Ghostly white vapors swept back by the powers, cleared a bit revealing Sailor Pluto staring down Ei and Shi Senshi; Pluto's garnet orbs' glow was dimming.

"Lay down your arms Guardian Pluto; your powers will not work here." Moon Queen Desiree said.

Seeing her orb was no longer lit with the power of her fury; she threw the time key down; she then looked at everyone and smirked. "I don't need that symbol of my cursed solitude to end all your lives!" Pluto's garnet eyes seemed to glow; the madness in her eyes was more apparent than ever, she was about to say more when she was silenced by Sailor Moon Music.

The purple haired girl stepped forward. "Please Pluto this can't be you! You are a senshi!"

"Yes Pluto, what about us? We are a team; we're..." Sailor Saturn called out to her.

She interrupted even Saturn with her hate. "Some team, with a useless RUNT as a leader!" She snarled at Saturn. "and the the savior of us all is a whiny BRAT who has LUCK on her side! I am all powerful! I can make it so none of you were ever born; my veins flow with the blood of Chronos, I am the Soldier of Space-Time!"

Everyone in the group took a step back, the Planetary and Cosmic Senshi alike, inadvertently creating a circle around the Sailor Pluto. Sailor Jupiter stood with the Inner Sailors right beside her; they could only stare at the dark haired senshi. Sailors Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus looked at Pluto; it had to be something like an evil energy, or spirit.

"This isn't you is it? Not totally." Desiree said nearing Pluto with her staff.

Following suit Sailor Moon Music followed her older sister; the Moon daughters closed in on Pluto their weapons glowing with purifying lights.

Pluto actually hissed as the lights got closer to her. "Get away from me you B...!"

"SILENCE!" Moon Star ordered. "Pluto, this is not really all you." Desiree walked up to Sailor Pluto and held up her scepter.

The jewels and metal of Desiree's crown glowed brightly as the full moon as she worked to help Pluto. Sailor Moon Music paused and took a step back; then she saw her older sisters confidence, and strength. She straightened out her back and resumed moving forwards towards Pluto; as she advanced her own fuku vanished in a flurry of lights and pure white ribbons as her own gown appeared on her body. Her tiara and all its' gems shimmering brightly.

Pluto's face became a mask of rage and pain as the pure lights engulfed her. There was a high pitched squeal, then a series of growls as the tattoo on Pluto's skin started to writhe and undulate.

Sailor Venus placed her hand over her mouth. "Ugh what's that smell?!"

It smelled like burning vomit, everyone was recoiling in disgust. A sickly sooty miasma even started to bleed from the tattoo; it caused everyone to have an adverse reaction. Pluto's own tanned skin started to show signs of degradation. Unable to get any closer the Moon Royals were forced to stop, both girl's eyes were irritated and watering, and they were coughing harshly.

"Cough! We can't get any closer. Cough!" Neo Queen Desiree hacked.

Venus was retching. "Ugh this is worse then Hemp's smoking! I didn't think anything would smell as bad!"

"I'd be rollin my eyes at you mon, if deh' weren't burnin' so bad." Hemp said jokingly back to Venus.

There was a thrumming in the air and a haunting chuckling filled everyone's ears.

"FOOLS!" The voice was a combination of Pluto's and another strangely pitched voice.

There was a boom and a force punched everyone knocking them down; it was like gravity had turned on them just to punch them all in the chest or stomach. The laughter remained; it was a cold and uncaring sound highly amused by their pain. The stronger senshi were pulling themselves up slowly, but the younger ones were down for the count.

Sailor Uranus snarled. "Whose laughing!"

"Who do you think! She's been laughing at us since this all started." Sailor Mau snapped she'd had enough.

The sound was indeed coming from where Pluto still stood, and everyone kept an eye on her as they regained their feet.

There was a beeping and then Sailor Mercury pointed as she looked at Pluto through her visor; "NO not Pluto, it's the mark; it's alive."

"Even better a blob of ink is laughing at us, makes me feel SO much better!" Persephone grumbled while dusting herself off.

Sailor Jupiter wondered. "So what do we do? We can't fight a tattoo nor can we hurt Pluto."

"Why not?! She killed Sue Ann!" Phoebe spat.

Ei Senshi came forward. "No, hurting Pluto won't being my daughter back."

"She hurt, but she is also hurting. Falling into jealousy and anger; allowed her to fall prey to this thing." Shi Senshi said.

Both girls raised their new weapons and pointed them at Sailor Pluto, both moved so swiftly and quietly that no one had a chance to react to the movement. The blade of each weapon fell gently on the tattoo as Shi and Ei called upon their respective new powers.

Ei called out. "Empyrean Aurora...!"

"Chthonic Twilight...!" Shi summoned aloud.

Their weapons started to glow; around Ei a peony shape illuminated in yellow, and around Shi a nightshade blossom glowed in indigo.

Ei finished. "...Ei POWER!"

"...Shi POWER!" Shi ended.

The blossom outlines burst into lights and sparkles and concentrated on the inky tattoo on Sailor Pluto's skin. There were more smells of decay and sounds of anger and pain as the powers of life and death washed over and into the mark. The tattoo stiffened and started to glow, and like skin it simply sloughed off and turned to dust.

Pluto blinked a couple of times and then narrowed her eyes at Ei and Shi; the senshi then looked tired. In a burst of power, she de-henshined and took on her civilian appearance. It was a feeling, a peaceful call that assured them that the threat and danger had now passed. One by one everyone took on their civilian guises; and the circle around Setsuna closed in a bit. Everyone needed to know was this just a possession, or was it more.

"Why...? " Paige stood inside the circle, only feet from Setsuna; her voice was soft, but not warm and caring. Setsuna turned her back on Paige, and she did not answer. The wind rushed by forcefully, "..answer me! Why?!"

Setsuna whirled around and her garnet eyes glared back at Paige; Setsuna snarled a bit as she spoke, words dripping with disgust. "You are nothing but a monster... you and your pet!" Meioh nearly spat in Autumn's direction. "I took an oath to my princess, the ONLY true princess..." Her eyes darted to Serenitalia and Desiree, and then back to Paige, "...that I would protect her and our Sol System from all threats, and all evil." Setsuna's eyes narrowed on her daughter.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru turned away from Setsuna, unable to face the truth that one of their own could do and say such horrible things.

Paige wanted to believe that at somewhere and sometime that Setsuna loved her, she wanted to believe that. Why else would her Father have loved Setsuna, her father, Vivo, was the most wonderful, caring fathers anyone could ask for, he wouldn't have fallen in love with someone this hateful. She refused to think anything less of her father.

"No..." The voice on the wind was steady, dispute her emotional appearance, "...you are." She pointed at Setsuna as tears of frustration and hurt wet her lashes

Autumn placed her hand on Paige's shoulder and gathered the Senshi of Life in her arms; a throaty growl rumbled out of Autumn's throat as she looked at Setsuna. This hateful side sadly was the real Setsuna, and not many people knew of this side except for Paige and Autumn. Paige pushed away from Autumn and walked away from her Pluto and headed towards her real family; the senshi of the Cosmos.

Autumn looked at Setsuna. "Say what you will about us but it was your selfish pride, and wrath that nearly destroyed the Earth." She then continued. "We have dedicated our existence to protecting worlds and the ones we love at all cost. Your life has been solitary, and I am sorry for that, but you have a daughter, a family, and you nearly threw that all away." She bared her fangs at her. "I am a monster, but I have never acted monstrous and irresponsible as you have in this short bit of time, you made a choice and now you will have to live with the consequences!"

Setsuna glared at Autumn. "Don't talk to me like you know me, vile creature! I don't need your pity, or your advice." She then pointed at the retreating Paige. "THAT is not nor will ever be MY daughter! I only have one daughter and that is Hotaru!"

Autumn then turned her back on the green haired senshi and walked away leaving her alone; all around Setsuna the girls of all ages and races were looking at her with mixed emotions, many of them were shaking their heads.

Mara watched everything quietly from behind Talitha, who was in such shock had placed one hand over her open mouth. The pink haired girl turned to the girl behind, and Mara glanced at Talitha and just shook her head "Not cool, mun." then turned and headed away. "Let's go, Talitha..." looking at her friend, she wrapped on arm around the Senshi of love and lead her away. Tal gave a last look back in Paige and Autumns direction.

Amer had both fists clenched, she closed her eyes as Hotaru, Luna, Riskia turned to her, her lashes wet as she held back tears. Sakura and Thyna looked at Ami and Minako and as a group they turned their back on Pluto as well. Haruka and Michiru linked hands and said nothing as they too left Setsuna standing by her lonesome in the moon dust. In several small groups Planetary and Cosmic senshi left, they all followed Desiree and Serenitalia towards the Silver Millennium. There they would get some food and healing before heading back to Earth.

Autumn and Paige made their way back towards Mare Serenitatis where the Neo Moon Kingdom stood; both girls moved at a leisurely pace so they could come to grips everything that had happened. As they passed through the Mare Insularum, Sea of Islands, Paige just stopped. From here you could just see the crescent emblems on the top of the Neo Silver Millennium, it was an awe inspiring sight. The girls stood together, alone in silence, Paige was gazing up at the Earth hanging peacefully in the sky. Autumn had been staring off into space, literally, neither spoke for a long time.

"Autumn... I..." Paige's voice was like a soft, warm breeze.

Both girls looked at one another, though, neither smiled, their was something warm between them something that was theirs, and theirs alone.

Autumn replied after a moment. "Yea, I know..." She then turned and disappeared into a tall shadow cast by a high outcropping near by; she whispered back as she disappeared "...and right back at you, P-chan."

Looking back up at the Earth, the tan girl smiled to herself. "Baka..." She giggled as she vanished in a swirl of dust.


	21. 21 Voices in the Dark

"Another one of us has gone; we are so few now." A weak squeaky voice in the dark grumbled.

The creatures assembled in this dank place had no forms, or shadows. They had been around so long that they had shed their physical forms centuries ago. They had come a long way after the world they took over had been purified of their kind by powerful soldiers of holy light and burning positivity. Their kind were parasites; attracted by energy and negativity they had come to Earth through the Time-Space Gate. Sailor Pluto had been sending out such bad vibes that it attracted all of them like ants to a picnic. When they were healthy they could change their form into anything they wanted; their hunting and camafloging technique was impeccable.

"We are weak; curse those flesh bags, those wielders of radiant lights." Another gravelly voice shakily snarled.

A smooth stronger voice commanded attention. "This planet is ripe with the food we need; the humans are primitive and if we are to continue existing we must learn all we can about those who defend this world."

The wild energy from the humans was nurturing but they needed more quickly if they were to survive and reproduce. Crystal Tokyo was a mega-metropolis that looked peaceful but it was not entirely pacified. The Earth was vast and human were delightfully petty and proud. Footfalls echoed in the inkiness over riding the voices and the ultimate silence; there was weak hissing and some growling. The force flowing all around them had fed some them enough to revert them to a sort of humanoid lizard or newt like appearance.

The stern voice returned and some forms pulsated in the darkness. "Silence, conserve your strength! When you can, seek hosts to feed upon. Our numbers may be few but we will survive this, and once this rural planet is ours we will branch out across the Universe!"

No one countered the orders or future plans, they had once been strong enough to face off against the strongest guardians in space. They were viscous, and they enjoyed the conquest and conquering.

The voice then chuckled a bit. "Feel that my kith and kin; feel the power I share with you, devour the energy let it fill you."

There were delighted sighs and moans as energy flowed into the formless humps. There were the sounds of scuffling, it lasted a short time, but when it was done several sets of glowing eyes appeared along with more laughter.

The voice then picked up again but it had lost its' powerfulness a little. "Satisfying no? You want more? We all do, then work towards getting more!"

This was a close knit brood of creatures, but they all knew weaklings would get devoured quickly, they all had no need for weakness or defects. Only the strongest survived, and that was absolutely that.

Now was the time for those that could to go out and gather more energy, and leave those who could not to work on getting stronger. There was now the sounds of several footsteps leaving the dark place; those who left knew that this place was just one ripe overflowing buffet, and they could feed well beyond their need. This rustic universe was so far out of the way they could ever run it in no time, and devour other planets on their way back to the center of the universe. That powerful guardian may have stopped them, but they were not defeated, not by a long shot.


	22. 22) Epilogue

Paige and Autumn had left the Moon, after celebrating with everyone for a while. This challenge had taken a toll on everyone; friends had been forced to fight friends. They had visited Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion at the Crystal Palace, even the little pinkette Princess Usagi was present.

Now on the grounds around Paige's mansion, Autumn hung outside trying to think about what she had done. She could still taste the iron in her mouth from all the people she had eaten; she could see all their faces and she remembered all their terror as she descended upon them. From within the vast house, piano music floated outwards as Paige played sonata after sonata in honor of her lost daughter. Extreme joy was always pock marked with sadness in their world. Paige's fingers danced over all the right keys and her songs transmitted the sadness weighing heavily in her heart. She felt her hot tears finally flow down her cheeks; she stopped playing the piano, and wiped away the salt water from her skin. It was strange that her tears did not burn like they usually did. In the silence of the room she finally heard something odd, a low rhythmic beat, she stood up and look around the room. As she did this the beat she was hearing quickened slightly.

"What's that?! Who's there?!" She said as she tried to find a drum playing intruder.

She poked her head out the door and looked down the hallway, no one was there, but the beating noise continued.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Paige asked frustrated.

Autumn came in the room and looked at her friend. "What's what?"

"Do you hear that?" Paige asked.

Autumn listened. "Sounds like a heartbeat."

"I know what it sounds like, but where is it coming from?!" Paige snapped back clearly frustrated.

Autumn listened and tracked the sound. "OK this will sound odd, but it's coming from your chest."

"Impossible." Paige replied since she knew eons ago time had been stopped for her.

Then she felt it, with each beat her heart the throb of heartache filled her. She gave a soft gasp, closed her eyes, and her slender hand gripped at her chest. Paige curled forward, but managed to stay on her feet. Autumn came forward, but Paige waved her away. Paige's large black wings flared out from her back and then curled around her. She let out a soft sob, tears glittering to the ground.

"N-nani?" her words were breathless on the wind. Paige let out another soft gasp, standing up strait again, wings spread wide. The wind was swirling around her, from her feet upwards over her head, black glittering dust carried upon the white wind . The dust formed a female silhouette in front of Paige; the black dust figure was a shadow of Paige, except for wild free flowing hair. Paige stared at the figure a few moments in disbelief, before her gaze soften and she smiled.

The dust figure seemed to glare at Paige, but too became soft. "Keh! Let's make this short little bird..."

"Alright." Paige responded in a soft, kind voice. "Rest well, Tyme... you deserve to be at peace."

The dust figure curled her nose a bit, giving a low grunt "Always so sentimental. I'm not one of your chicks, mama hen." The silhouette of Tyme crossed its glittering black dusted arms, after several long moments she gave a heavy sigh, her arms falling to her side, again. "You're stronger than you've ever given yourself create for." The figure's voice was a bit begrudging as it spoke, "...arigato. Even tho she is gone..." Tyme could not bring herself to speak their daughter's name. Sue Ann was not raise only by Paige, but by Tyme as well. "If it wasn't for you... I would have never known that feeling. Arigato, for giving me that chance... to love."

Paige could only smile, her eyes shimmering with tears. Tyme closed her eyes lifted her head up to the sky, and with the gentle winds, the black dust was scattered, shining with a silver then white light as the speckles glittered and disappeared.

Tyme's voice then came back. "I will find her again, and she will know our love for all time..."

Paige nodded and wept openly, for now she had lost another person in her life; Tyme had been a royal pain, but she had been a part of her for a very long time. Paige knew Sue Ann was somewhere out there in the Universe, that girl was hard to kill, Paige could not leave Earth to find her, but she knew Tyme would.

Autumn had been watching all this unfold and it was bitter sweet. "Tyme is gone, and your heart is beating...so you are alive?"

"Yea...and I think it means my blood is..." Paige started.

Autumn nodded. "You're blood smells normal to me, and I mean like normal, normal, not you normal."

"What about you?" Paige asked on the wind.

Autumn shrugged. "Still dead, but that is OK."

She had made peace with her death since she had died to save her friends, and she kind of liked being a walking corpse. Her sharpened canines were still present, but she too felt something else had changed, perhaps later she would find out what that was.

Sailor Pluto was mad at everyone, but she reserved a lot of the hate for herself. It was a moment of weakness that caused serious problems, the city could have been destroyed. She hated that not only did she get lectured by the Cosmic Senshi but all her friends and the Neo-Queen knew what she had done. It stung that everyone would not even look at her, so she had retreated back to the gateway to the fourth dimension. She stewed in her own short comings, but then a idea came to her, many times in the past Sailor Moon used the Ginzoushou to wipe the slate clean of bad happenings. She guarded the Space-Time Door so why couldn't she do the same? As long as she did not stop time, no taboo in her mind would be broken. She raised her Garnet Rod and felt the energy of the fourth dimension and time itself swirl all around her; she lowered her weapon and cupped Garnet Orb between her palms and willed her wants onto her Talisman she felt a power grow with in her. She felt the time stream all around her, and she felt it change.  
Out in the city and all around the lighted Earth, a garnet and silver power washed over the planet taking with it the memories and footage of what happened with Tyme, Autumn, and all the senshi. The power grew so much so that it washed over the Moon, and then ebbed into nothingness. Pluto smiled triumphantly as she felt her own memories go, and she collapsed as the Space-Time Door creaked shut.

An End.


End file.
